Ben 10: Omniverse Romance Drabble
by Ryuuhana
Summary: Gwen is going to collage and Kevin is going with her. Ben is happy for them but now he feels alone even if he doesn't show it. Can Ben's new partner fill in the gap? Warning this a guy and guy romance. Yaoi slash ship Ben/Rook BRooken BenxRook Ben Rook. Rating may change but for know rated T for male love.
1. Chapter 1

Warning! This is a Ben and Rook romance story. Meaning that Ben and Rook are going to kiss each other on the LIPS! It is a Boy meets Boy story not the traditional Boy meets a Girl story.

It is Yaoi! It is a Shipping story! It is a Slash story! It is Two Dudes that are Gay for each other and are going to touch each other in a romantic way story.

So if you don't like this kind of story then hit the back button please. Nobody will hate you if you do. Everybody would respect you.

I do not own Ben 10: Omniverse. If I did it could not be shown to little kids. XD

Ben 10: Omniverse Romance Drabble

Prologue

I'm Ben 10 the universe's greatest superhero. And I was bummed.

Why do you ask? Because my cousin Gwen and my best friend Kevin are leaving.

Gwen was smart enough to pass several grades so she got in to this really good collage, that is not in Bellwood. And Kevin found a place that is near her campus.

Don't get me wrong I'm really happy for them. I'm proud to have a cousin that skipped high school right into collage and a really good one at that. And I'm glad that Kevin found a place and he can stop living in his car and make shift garage. He has a real home now. I just wish they told me before hand and not right after taking down Zombozo and then just leave right after. I guess that is life in the fast lane for you.

But I don't hold any grudges for them I just feel a little empty inside is all.

~growl~

"Don't worry stomach. A trip to Mr. Smoothies will fix that."

One Zombie Clown drop off later, I was driving my car already thinking of a combo of smoothie flavors to cheer me up.

"Lets see I could go for the kiwi-banana-mango-fruit explosion or maybe the triple lime and pomegranate swirl. O! Wait! I got it! I could-"

Of coarse all thoughts stopped when I saw Mr. Smoothies and the only thing I think about is me, Kevin and Gwen hanging out here.

I sighed, "It wouldn't be the same. I wonder what Grandpa is doing."

So I drove past Mr. Smoothies and headed to Plummer HQ.

"Hay Just in time Ben?" Smiled Grandpa Max. And he was cooking! YES! He was holding a big stew pot.

"Whacha makin'?"

My moth was already drooling from the smell alone.

"Zeterian Goulash" he said happily.

Uh-Oh.

Luckily all it took was a blaster from Grandpa to tame the Goulash.

"It's fresh" he smiled.

Of course it's fresh its alive!

"No thanks I" lost my appetite "am oddly not hungry. I guess I'll go out on patrol."

I was turning to head out "O Ben. Before you go I got something that might cheer you up."

Is it that obvious? "I am cheerful! I can't wait to kick some bad guy butt." My stomach growls "and something that is not in the tentacle group."

"I just got the info on your new par-"

BOOM!

The whole HQ shook causing the alarms to go off.

Me and Grandpa Max ran to the main floor to see what happened. After checking the monitors I came to the conclusion that I can't read anything on it.

So only one thing to do, "I'm going."

"Ben wait for backup, I'll send the alpha team."

"I don't need a team," I replied with confidence as I get in the elevator "I'm me." And the elevator closes.

Grandpa Max sighs at Ben's over confidents as he picks up his hand held plummer communicator.

"This is Majester Tennyson who is calling? ... Good timing I was actually about to call you… Ben is checking it out right know, what I need you do is to see where the next bombsight might be… Because the location of the first bomb that was set off was at a intergalactic toilet emporium… Exactly so keep an eye out for anything strange and go under cover if you need to. And one more thing… Make sure Ben doesn't get in too much trouble…"

Grandpa hangs up the communicator and chuckles to him-self "Life in the fast lane."

Notes :D

Look at me I wrote a very bad story and you can't stop me XD LOL

I would say who do you thing Max is talking to but I think we all know who he is talking to.

I don't think this story is going to go past rated T because right now I don't see any hard core love romance for them yet in this story. But that won't stop your minds will it XD

I would write more but I have to go to work know.

Boo work! DX LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Alright!

Lets start this XD

Standard warnings apply. This is a guy only romance story drabble. So if you don't like don't read.

I also do not own Ben 10

And reviews are always fun to read :D

Ben 10: Omniverse Romance Drabble

Chapter 1

"If the first boom is set off at a intergalactic toilet emporium store and not at a bank or a highly populated area then that would mean they are targeting intergalactic stores… Yes Majester?... I shall Majester Tennyson, Rook Blonko out."

The communicator turned it-self off as Rook makes a turn on another street.

Rook Blonko is a green horn Plummer from the planet Revonnah. And as of now he is on his first mission as an official Plummer.

'If criminals are aiming at stores that are not originally part of earth then that could mean they want something that is not from earth, but what would criminals want from a bathroom store?' thought Rook.

He polled his PROTO-Truck, a highly advanced space vehicle that is also modified by rook, to the side of the road to fully think about the problem, 'If I went to any intergalactic store that is in Bellwood what would I steal?'

The more he thought about it, the more his face scrunched up from the very thought of stealing.

"Come on think" Rook said to him-self. "You are not really going to steal anything. Even if it would be easier buy the items, the criminals…"

His eyes grew wide suddenly. "TAYDENITE!"

Rook jumps out of his truck and runs to the back and opens the cargo like doors of his vehicle. Inside the moving-like truck is his master computer that is built-in the PROTO-Truck.

"That has to be it," he said as he accessed his computer. "They did not steal lavatory items, they are more likely to steal the tadennight."

On screen is a map of every store in Bellwood, including Undertown, that would have access to tadennight.

"There are lots of places in Undertown that holds tadennight, but it is very populated meaning a lot of witnesses to their crime," Rook conversed with him-self as he continued to type. "So the criminals would more then likely stayed targeting in Bellwood. While Bellwood it self is highly populated it is less condensed then Undertown."

On his new screen are the locations of stores in Bellwood.

"Four total," Rook continued. "Two of the stores closed down the past two weeks from accidental gas explosions," as he read from the report on screen, "and that is the location of the lavatory store. So the only place left is-"

~BRooken~

"Mr. Baumann's Galaxy Shop and Delivery."

Ben was inside the store reading the sign.

"Man, lets hope I don't break anything again. Now where is… There he is," Ben said happily when he spotted Mr. Baumann stacking some soda cans.

Ben walked up to him.

"Alright Mr. Baumann. What do you know?"

~BRooken~

"Know! Really?" Ben said to the timed out Omnitrix, 'Well this is just great! The stupid watch timed out, the bad guys are getting away, I still didn't get anything to eat and to top it off there is a bomb about to go off! What else is going to rune my mood?'

"Isn't this the part where your friends save the day?" Mr. Baumann asked sarcastically.

Ben's heart fell a nudge. 'O ya. I'm alone now.'

What happens next only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to take Ben's breath away.

Ben was looking at Mr. Baumann when the guy wearing a hood of some sort and red baseball cap suddenly shoot out of his chair and jumped over Ben, discarding the hood and cap while doing so. Ben's world seemed to freeze just a moment as the stranger soured over him. Ben saw it was an alien, which explains all the massive amounts of blue. But what caught Ben's attention the most were his eyes. They were… They were… Ben didn't know what to think. They were focused. They were calculating. They were confident. They were strong. Pick any amazing adjective in the known universes and it would be it. Ben thought all of this but at the same time he couldn't think at all. And to soon for Ben's liking, the world time flowed normal again and the sunset eye, lavender fur alien landed and ran to the crooks. And all Ben could do was stare with his mouth open, not even hearing Mr. Baumann's words.

~BRooken~

One archer shoot and amazing back flip later, Ben was still in a slight daze of what happen.

"Who are you?" At least he still had his voice.

"Rook Blonko. Majester Tennyson sent me."

That snapped Ben's mind back into place, "Grandpa?"

'Why did Grandpa-' Ben noticed the Chicken Alien about to grab Rook from behind. And before Ben could give any warning, Rook suddenly did a front flip in place resulting a foot in the face and the Chicken went down.

"I am your new partner," said Rook.

"HUH?" 'O no. No no no no. I am feeling really weird around this guy and I don't know what to do this feeling and… Wow those marking really compliment his face. AGH!'

"My new- I-I don't want a new partner. No offence but I'm Ben Tennyson," he said proudly.

"Yes I know," Rook replied happily. "It is an honor to be working with you, sir."

'His smile is nice to. AGH! STOP IT!'

"Wielder of the omnitrix." Ben tried to distract him-self as he held the watch up to show Rook. "See. I've saved the universe like billon times."

"I am well aware. It is required study at the Plummer's academe."

Ben's eyes widened and his feelings about Rook completely vanished at the prospect of a class about him.

"Really! There is a whole class about me?" Ben asked.

"Chapter and a half."

"Oh. Well as cool as it was to see you kick those guys' butts, I was kinda looking forward to being on my own now. You under stand right? I have things under control here."

Rook looks around and sees all the damages that was caused by Ben before Rook stepped in. Ben looks around also 'O Mr. Baumann is going to skin me.'

"My mistake, I thought you did not. I waited to see if you need my assistance."

That surprised Ben a little. Usually people will throw a bit of sarcasm at him but Rook's reply was polite, and for some reason that irked him a little. Was it because Rook was treating Ben like… Well, Ben 10.

Before Ben could think about it more he saw two of the goons get up to make a break for it.

"Don't stop now!" Ben said as he brought the watch up. "The omnitrix is still timed out."

"O! Sorry sir."

As Rook fired a net from his weapon to pin all three crooks, Ben had that irk again and it was definitely from Rook seeing Ben as a superior, if the 'sirs' give any indications to it.

"Not bad," said Ben. "But you know I bet anybody could do that if they had one of those Gun/bow/net lanching things." 'Boy did I just sound dumb.'

Rook perked up from Ben mentioning his tech. "It is called a proto-tool," He said happily "the most versatile tech in the known universe. I even made some special modification my-self it-"

Words were starting to come at him a little to fast from Rooks show and tell moment and Ben being Ben couldn't think fast enough to stop his own mouth. "Douse it have a mute button?"

Ben stopped breathing realizing the rude comment he just said to Rook.

Rook had a confused look on his face "Sir?"

Suddenly the Watch gave a beeping noise to indicate it was timed in.

"O! Look at that! My watch timed in." Trying to distract both Rook and him-self from what just happened. "I better disarm this bomb now." 'Thank god it didn't explode yet,' thought Ben as he picked an alien. "Here we go!"

The moment Ben slapped his wrist a bright green light erupted and he began to morph into the alien he picked… or thought he picked.

When the light faded, Ben had transformed into a lego-block like alien that he never seen before. "Ok. Not what I was going for." Ben looked at the force field that surrounded the active bomb, "it'll have to do. Maybe this guy has more strength then Cannonblot." Ben then started using his lego fist to rapidly punch the shield protecting the bomb. The force field didn't give an inch but Ben's hands fell apart like… well lego blocks. Ben immediately stopped his punches seeing he had a lack of fists. And before he had a panic attack of not having any hands, his body instantly rebuilt his hands. "Ok I did _not_ see that coming." 'At lest this guy has regenerating powers.' Ben looked at the bomb again, 'this isn't going to work,' he thought. 'I can already tell Bloxx is not a tech alien and I don't know if I have enough time to switch an alien much less an alien I need. Maybe…' Ben looked at Rook. Rook was watching Ben attentively and in Rook's hands was his PROTO-Tool. 'Rook did say he modified that thing him-self. So maybe-!'

Ben then noticed the three crooks starting to brake through the net behind Rook.

'No time to think about it.' "Hay Rook! Tag out!"

~BRooken~

Rook continued to look at Ben but he is slightly confused by Ben's order. He knew of the Earth game tag, so was Ben asking him to tag someone?

"It _means_ switch places," rephrased Ben. "I need you to disable the force field for me, I'll take care of those guys." Rook turned to where Ben was pointing seeing the low lives starting to brake from the net.

"Understood," replied Rook as he and Ben swapped places.

Rook looked at the timer, he could see that they were still good but not by much. He then started to see if there were any weak points in the force field while also coming up with a plan if he could not disable it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ben. "Use your Tecno-thingey."

"PROTO-Tool," corrected Rook.

"Whatever!"

That acutely gave Rook an idea, hopefully the storeowner will forgive him for what he was about to do as he got stood up and aimed at the wall of the store with his PROTO-Tool.

"No! What are you doing?" asked Mr. Baumann.

Rook took out a small grenade-missile from one of his many utility pockets and placed it at the end of his PROTO-Tool. He then fired his weapon causing a large hole in the wall.

"The shield fluxuation uses a B-carats algorithm I can not break the code in time," Rook explained to both Ben and the storeowner. "We need to detonate it outside of the populous."

"Speak English!" said Ben as the crooks tried to brake out of the dome shaped Segmentasapien.

"Help me move it outside." Rook rephrased while pointing to the large hole in the wall.

Ben released the three criminals, ran to the forces shielded bomb, picked it up and they both ran through the opening. Before Ben could throw it, Rook stopped him and started scanning the area.

"Rook please don't see me as being rude but I don't like this game of hot potato right now, Please Hurry!" Ben said urgently.

"No sentient live in the area," confirmed Rook. "You are clear to throw it."

Suddenly the crooks opened fired on Rook and Ben from the mouth of the hole. Rook covered Ben's back by returning fire, giving Ben enough time to chunk the bomb into the abandoned building next to the store.

Two seconds later, all Rook could see was flying daubery coming at him from the explosion. He was about to braise himself from the daubery when Ben used his Sepmentasapien body to form a protective dome around Rook.

Rook wouldn't say he was surprised but he was touched by the action Ben did to protect him. To him right know, Ben was truly a hero of the galaxy and Rook can't wait to learn more about him.

~BRooken~

After the explosion settled, Ben reverted back to himself and looked at Rook. "Are you Okay?" asked Ben.

"PROTO-Tech Armor," Rook said happily and then put his hand on Ben's shoulder. "But it was very nice you to try and save me. Thanks partner."

Ben blushed a little as his heart picked up from either the comment or the hand on his shoulder he was not sure, he just hope Rook didn't notice.

"Don't mention it," said Ben as he moved Rook's hand from his shoulder. "And we're not partners," Ben stated as an after thought. "I work alone know."

Ben saw the slightly sadden look of Rook's face and Ben felt he just kicked a puppy. "Yes sir," said Rook.

There was that irk again! 'Ok time to get rid of that word!'

"Call me Ben, dude."

Rook seemed to brighten from Ben's words.

"Ok, Ben-dude."

Ben was about to correct Rook when he noticed the crooks from earlier recovered from the blast and started hightailing to the bombsight. Ben and Rook proceeded after them to the crater and chased them into a tunnel that was opened from the blast.

Ben was at point and lost sight of them when the goons rounded a corner. Luckily the tunnel didn't have any other pathways but when Ben rounded the corner he skidded to a stop at what he saw.

"Now way," he said in disbelief.

If front of him was an entire town right under Bellwood.

"When did this happen?" Ben asked himself as Rook ran past him.

"Guess I'll find out later," he said again and followed Rook into the town.

~Notes~

FINALY YES! I Did It! I put the next chapter up!

The seeds of love have been planted. Lets watch it grow into something magical XD

Thanks to Moon-9215 for letting me know what Mr. Baumann's name is :D and the misspelled Revonnah.

And Reviews are always fun to read.

And now I shall get something to eat. Sorry ben XD


	3. Chapter 3

OK new chapter

Same warnings guy romance

I do not own Ben 10: Omniverse

The "Man of Action" Team own it and I'm a poor person so please don't sue me

Ben 10: Romance Drabble

Chapter 2

It has certainly been an interesting mission for Rook. He had learned a lot from Ben and at the same time he has learned things about Ben as well. Such as when they were in Undertown, Ben said once the 'Big Bad' knew that Ben was looking for him the Big Bad will send the lackeys to them. Rook thought of it as nonsense but was proven wrong a few moments later by the appearance of the Buglizard creature and proceeded to attack Ben.

Rook also proved to Ben that his way works also considering it lead to Psyphon as the 'Big Bad'.

Rook also learned some things about Ben, or at lest what he liked about Ben. Ben may be a little showy and clumsy but he was very adaptable and a quick thinker in on the spot fighting and Ben was selfless.

But what Rook really like were Ben's green eyes. On his home planet, Revonnah, green eyes are considered very rare and beautiful. So Rook couldn't help but admire the way Ben's eyes brighten when Ben was looking around Undertown.

Yes, the mission as a whole was a great experience for Rook.

"Ben. I made a wise crack," Rook said proudly. He had successfully taken down Psyphon while Ben fought and defeated the Buglizard creature.

"No way," Ben said while smiling. "What did you say."

"Psyphon asked me how green I was. So I responded 'Not so green that I would let a tunnel collapse on me.'"

"Ooooo! Psyphon~," Ben said to the handcuffed villain, "You got owned by the Green Horn. HA!"

"Be quite, Tennyson," Psyphon said venomously.

Before anybody said anything else the defeated Buglizard suddenly released a yellow fog blinding everyone momentarily and when it was cleared the creature was gone.

"Aw Man."

Rook looked at Ben and Rook's eyes grew wide with concern as his heart jumped in his throat. Ben was on his knees slightly hunched over holding his stomach.

"Ben!" Rook crouched down next to Ben. "Are you hurt? Where are you injured?"

Then a large growl unexpectedly came out of Ben's stomach and echoed in the tunnel they were in. There was a moment of silence as Ben's face grew red.

"I'm alright Rook," Ben said as he was looking anywhere but at Rook. "Skipping breakfast finally caught up with me is all. Go ahead and call Grandpa Max and let him know Psyphon was behind the 'Shake-down' machines." Ben then got on his feet again and dusted his pants off, "I'm going to go back to Psyphon's place to make sure all the 'Shake-down' machines are taken care of and round up the rest of Psyphon's lackeys, or at lest the ones that didn't hightailed it."

Rook, now a little more at ease, still felt a little concerned about Ben's safety.

"But what of the creature?" asked Rook. "Surely it will be back again."

"Totally agree with you on that Rook. But I beat it with Shocksquatch," explained Ben. "Its more likely licking it's wounds right now then trying to get another jump on me, so hopefully no scary giant-lizard-dog-thing."

The more Rook thought about it the more it made sense.

"Agreed. Ben do you wish the Plumers to meet us topside?" asked Rook.

"Yea," agreed Ben "And considering I don't know where anything is in this underground town, ask them to meet at the blast zone next to Mr. Baumann's store."

Rook nodded, "and what of Psyphon?" he asked as he turned to Psyphon.

"I guess just go ahead of me and take him to the surface," replied Ben. "That is about all I can think of."

"Then it shall be done," Rook confirmed as he pointed his PROTO-Tool at Psyphon to make him stand up.

"Alright," Ben smiled. "Then I'll see you topside. Later."

Rook couldn't help but smile at young man's energy as Ben started jog down the sewer tunnel, despite not haven eaten all day.

He was about to activate his communicator when he saw Ben coming back.

"Is there something wrong?"

Ben had sheepish look on his face. "I just remembered I have to climb out here first," said Ben as he pointed to the ladder above them.

"Imbecile," snickered Psyphon.

Rook looked at the ladder for a moment, "Psyphon will have much difficulty climbing out with his hands cuffed behind his back," Rook stated honestly as Ben began to laugh.

~BRooken~

"Psyphon huh. It's been a while since I heard that name," Max said to him-self.

"_Ben was also surprised, Sir,_" replied Rook.

Rook's image was on a large computer screen back at HQ, reporting everything that happened to Max Tennyson.

"Well none the less, with Psyphon under custody he won't be able to help make the bombs anymore. I highly doubt any of his underlings are able to make one by them-selves," Max said. "We'll meet you at the blast zone. Oh and Rook…"

"_Yes, Majester Tennyson?_"

"The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Rook had utter confusion on his face.

"_Sir. Is it not the chest the quickest way to a heart?_"

Max smiled from Rook's response, "What I mean is that Ben hasn't eaten all day, right? His favorite food is Chilly Fries, you can buy some from Mr. Baumann's store," Max explained. "Once his stomach is full, he'll like you more."

"_That is odd but if it will help Ben to accept me, then I shall. Thank you for your advise, Majester Tennyson._"

"Not a problem, Rook. See you in a few minutes. Majester Tennyson. Out."

"_Rook Blonko. Out._"

The screen cuts out as Max turns around to see a brown-haired, blue-eyed woman in a standard Plumber uniform.

"Alright what are you planning?" She asked.

"What makes you think I'm planning anything?" He asked innocently.

"'The quickest way to a man's heart is his stomach'?"

They just look at each other for a moment.

"That's strange. I think I lost my hearing." Said Max as he used his finger to clean his ear.

~BRooken~

"I know you have not eaten yet." Rook said to Ben as he held up a bag. "Majester Tennyson said that you prefer these '_chilly fries_'. Care to join me?" He asked.

Ben looked at Rook in total shock and awe before he collected him-self, smiled and brought his hand up "It's a date."

Rook smiled and joined his hand to Ben's offering hand.

'Wait… WHY DID I SAY THAT!?' Ben mentally screamed.

~Notes~

I think there is this one spot in this chapter that Ben is a little OOC

It may not make a difference I'm just saying

Plus a lot happened in part 2 of the more things changed episode that I could not work with because they where ether not together or it was a very serious situation or both or Ben was focused more on food. So I created a scenario for them to have a little social time.

I also have an honest question to ask. Should I delete the first part of this chapter and just start with "Ben. I made a wise crack." Or just leave it as is?

Ether way works for me.

And Grandpa knows something :3 and I'm not telling XD


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Who marathons can be VERY distracting -_-

Anyway I have been thinking of making Ben pregnant. I'm not going to get him pregnant just yet but way down the line. I was just asking what you guys would think.

On another note, here is some fluff XD

Chapter 3

"Ben? Are you awake?" asked a voice.

Ben knew this voice. It was Rook's voice.

Ben tiredly open his eyes and was slightly confused at what he was seeing. Ben was resting on his back and above him was a massive tree of some sort.

'When… did I fall asleep under a tree?' he thought as he sat up to get a better look around. What he saw was beautiful and simple. Ben was in a rolling lush green field that went on for miles and the sky was a stunning shade of blue. He then looked at the tree again now noticing the small brightly velvet and lavender flowers that overwhelmed the entire tree in the most spectacular way.

"Where exactly am I?" This was very strange to Ben, but he was strangely calm to. So calm he was actually thinking about lying back down and closing his eyes. It was so relaxing here. The cool gentle breeze caused the lush grass to wave across the field and even a few flower petals to fall from the tree. It was truly amazing to Ben.

"We are on earth are we not?"

Hearing Rook's voice, Ben looked up to see him sitting cross-legged on one of the lower branches of the tree looking out on the horizon with a contented smile on his face. He wasn't wearing his PROTO-Armor. Instead he was wearing a white T-shirt, white pants and socks.

Ben looked back at the horizon.

"Oh. I guess that's good. So I'm not died," he supposed. He then looked up at Rook.

"How come you're wearing that?" Ben asked. Rook thought about it for a moment.

"I do not know," he answered honestly. "I would ask the same question, but I believe I would get the same answer."

Ben looked at his cloths, after hearing Rook's observation, and he was indeed wearing the same type of clothing as Rook.

"Apple?"

Ben looked up from what he was wearing to see Rook in front of him hanging upside down from a branch. And in Rook's hand was a green apple. Ben smiled softly at Rook as the Revonnahgander climbed out of the tree and sat next to Ben on the right, still holding the apple out to Ben.

Ben blushed from Rook being so close to him as he reached out and received the offered apple.

"Hay, Rook. I kinda wanted to ask you something for a while," he said while looking at the apple that was in Ben's hands.

Rook gently placed his right hand on Ben's left cheek to turn Ben's gaze from the apple to him. Ben's heart race as he relaxed in Rook's hand getting lost in both the warmth of the hand and the Revonnagander's eyes.

"What do you wish to ask?" He asked as he placed his forehead on Ben's.

Ben was ether going to pass out from too much blood flooding to his face or the lack of oxygen.

"Well… I'm not sure how to ask," He admitted as he held the apple tightly to his chest. "There's a lot to say."

"Then show me," Rook simply said as he gently wrapped his other arm around Ben bringing them closer. "Show me what your words can not."

"Show… You…" Ben said quietly. The green apple forgotten on his lap, Ben placed his hands on Rook's chest.

'That would be easier,' Ben thought as his hands slowly slid up Rook's chest until they stop behind Rook's head. Rook smiled as he gave a small purr when Ben rubbed gently behind one of Rook's ears. Ben couldn't help but chuckle a little the way Rook was leaning into his hand and purring.

The wind picked up suddenly causing many pedals and flowers to dance from the tree, but it was all mostly unnoticed by the two under the tree as they slowly start to lean to each other. Both Ben and Rook eyes start to close the closer they got to each other. Ben's heart started swelling the closer they got to the point he thought his chest would explode.

Everything seemed to freeze when their lips has a hair's breath away. Ben was savoring this moment for sure, his face was flushed, his head was dizzy, his heart was racing. And all Ben had to do to complete it was lean forward just an inch mo-

**_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_**

Ben shot strait up from his bed wide awake as he gave the most hated glare he could muster to his battery-powered alarm clock. He just sighed as he grabbed his clock to hit the off button, open a window, and then chunked it out the window.

"Try waking me up _now_ stupid clock!"

He closed his window and laid back down as he threw a pillow on his face and groaned in it.

It has been a couple of weeks since the shakedown machine incident and since then _nothing_ has happened to distract his thoughts on Rook. No insectlizzard-thing, no aliens wanting to rule the universe, no bad guy to challenge Ben, absolutely _nothing_! So during that time, all he had to do is think. And what was he thinking about, Rook. Why was he thinking about Rook? Because he got a funny feeling every time he was around him. And every time he got the funny feeling he noticed more and more it was like he had a crush with a girl but only it was not a girl this time. And it wasn't like 'wow he is cute' crush, it was a full-blown snake squeezing your lungs crush. Ben already came into terms with this feeling a couple of days ago, what he can't understand is how did he fall so hard. 'Lets see, he's very smart, knows how to fight, looks really cool while fighting, has amazing eyes, a really sweet smile, the markings on his face certainly look handsome on him, periwinkle-blue is starting to be Ben's new favorite color, and Rook's PROTO-Armor looks very… 'Slimming' on him.'

Ben couldn't stop the blush on his face even if he wanted to as he made a mental list of Rook's traits. He just groaned into the pillow when he felt butterflies attacking his chest again and rolled into his blanket to form a cocoon around him.

"Why can't I have one thing in my life normal?" He mumbled into his pillow. "Man, I need a smoothie."

~Notes~

Well how did I do for the Fluff? :D

If any body is wondering what kind of tree it is, it is called a Wisteria Tree and those things are beautiful. Look them up on google image or send me a message/review so i can send a pic of what i imagined in the story.

But anyway, Doctor who had a marathon and my mind kept going into M-rated territory as I was writing the dream sequence. (Ben you naughty boy XD) and NOW I just pulled an all-nighter for you guys XD

Next time we will go into the mega-watt episode. :D there is a scene I want to mess with for sure. I wonder if you guys know what I'm talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: A boy has a crush on another boy

Ben 10 (C) "Man of Action" Team

Happy Thanksgiving! :D

I got it Chapter 4 Done Wooo!

I wanted to make it longer but I found a good stopping point and I think you guys want to read it now so just the normal 1,000 words a chapter today.

Plus I wanted to make you guys happy and hopefully it is not boring. I'm yammering go and read XD

Ben 10: Omniverse Romance Drabble

Chapter 4

Ben yawned loudly as he rode the elevator down to Plummer's main floor. For the past two weeks, Ben had lot of dreams of Rook. Nothing too crazy just dreams that are either normal situations or in unknown places like the dream he had this morning with the purple flower tree in a large field.

Ben blushed remembering what almost accorded in the dream as he drank his smoothie. 'Stupid clock.'

These dreams are nice and everything but they were starting to annoy him, mostly out of frustration. But mostly it was little things that bugged him for some reason.

Like for the first week he dreams consisted of apricots and green apples, he didn't know why he was dreaming of green apples. He never liked the taste of them, too sour for him. But now he is just seeing the green apple and every once in a while the purple flowers or the tree it-self.

He didn't know what his dreams meant, but he knew one thing. He had strong feelings for Rook and all of these sweet dreams of Rook are only making Ben a little depressed. Sure he wanted to ask Rook if he swung that way or if he had a girlfriend back home, Ben was just afraid of what Rook's answer would be.

Ben groaned to him-self, "something has got to give. I ether confess to him or continue to torture my-self more."

That is when the elevator doors opened up and Ben could see his Grandpa talking to Rook. 'Ok I can do this,' he coached him-self. 'All I have to do is wait for Grandpa to leave and I can say 'Rook I would like to get to know you more',' he thought as he walked towards Rook and Grandpa Max. 'And I was wondering if you… wanted to…'

Ben's tong seemed to tie, as the thought of continuing to torture him-self seemed more and more appealing.

"Sorry I'm late."

~BRooken~

Rook was worried as they drove in Bellwood. He could tell the young hero didn't seem well rested today, but what worried Rook was that for two weeks, Ben was very quite. He would only talk to Rook if they were helping someone with a minor problem. Such as helping someone that was not form Bellwood find whatever location they were looking for, or changing a car tire for an elderly person. (I imagine Ben and Rook would do small deeds during their down time.)

While to see these small acts touched Rook greatly, he was not sure if he had done something wrong the past two weeks. But he was happy to have his truck back, the part took far too long to come in the mail. Now he only wished to know what Ben was thinking.

"I am not familiar of human emotional ques just yet, but are you mad at me?" he asked as his chest tighten. "I do apologize if I have offended you in any way."

"Don't worry Rook. You haven't done anything," reassured Ben. "I just had a lot on my mind lately, you know figuring things out. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. There's just a fork in the road of my life I guess," he said as he looked out the window with a cheerless look.

Rook didn't like that look, for some reason it did not suit Ben. Ben's eyes didn't shine like they normally do on the first day they met. And the only time they did shined is when they were helping someone, no matter how small. And right now the young man's eyes barely held a spark at all. Rook needed to find away to cheer Ben up some how, but the only way to do that is to ask.

"How douse an earth eating utensil block your 'road in life'?"

There was a paused moment before Ben started to chortle, leaving Rook confused but happy.

"I'm sorry Rook," Ben said as he tried to calm him-self some. "I'm not laughing at you, honest. It just came out of nowhere and hearing it like that douse make it sound funny a little."

Ben continued to chuckle some but managed to calm down. Rook figured it was another earth saying but was glad to see Ben's emerald eyes shine again.

"Since you are in high spirits again, perhaps we can listen to earth's broadcastings to pass the time?" Suggested Rook.

Ben smiled to that. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

Rook pressed a few switches on the dashboard and soon the familiar sound of earth music could be heard.

"You may pick what you wish to listen," Rook said as he pointed to the dashboard. "You can press this key to scan what is available."

"All right then," he said. "Lets see. Online talk show, News, not in the mood for stand-up, here we go music." Ben continued to scan the stations until he picked one he recognized. "Cool, Bryan Adams."

"Is Bryan Adams a popular singer?" Rook knew from his earth studies that humans usually fallow other humans' likes in music because of popularity. Rook didn't see what really made them interesting, yes some of their music is good but that was just about it. He just never bothered to remember their names.

"I'm sure he was when he first came out. He is what I like to call, just to let you know this is an earth phrase, 'an Oldy but a Goody'." Ben explained.

Rook was thankful for the warning of the earth phrase, 'maybe it means something good.'

"But he started singing before I was born so none of the newer generation really heard him before," Ben continued. "I just happened to listen to him by chance on the radio. Call me crazy but I think he's got this talent to use his voice to sing from his soul sometimes and…"

Ben's face started to turn red for some reason and Rook was about to ask him if he had a fever when he heard the song on the radio.

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do.~_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you.~_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through.~_

Rook was thankful to have fur because his face started to heat. And at the same time he had confirmed something for him-self. For the past two weeks he has been with Ben, he knew his feelings for him had changed from admiration to… something more. And for the past two weeks Rook tried and failed to bury the on coming wave that he knew he couldn't stop.

'It is proven that I have deep affections for Ben.' Rook's heart swelled and his chest tightened as he thought this. And even if he liked this feeling, something told him to change the subject.

"There are legends about you, Ben."

Ben's eyes widened and a smile broke across his face.

"There are legends."

'Bryan Adams,' Rook thought. 'That name shall be remembered.'

~Notes~

Gezz I hope it's a thousand words. I think we all needed a confirmation on Rooks feelings for Ben. He knows it not love yet but it is a feeling you want to cuddle with.

That's so cute X3 Cuddle XD

And yes for the past two weeks they were using Ben's car.

And why the two week gap? Because feelings need time to grow. Not over night. Still two weeks seems short but I have something that will but the nail in the coffin of LOVE. :D

And yes Bryan Adams voice sounds AWESOME! Look up that song "please forgive me" by Bryan Adems and tell me you don't melt to it.

If you ever watched that movie called 'Spirit' with the horses in it. All of those awesome songs that were sung are by Bryan Adems.

Happy thanksgiving :D


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter :D and thanks to ArrowUzumaki for pointing out I misspelled Adams wrong. I can not _believe_ I let that happen.

Chapter 5

"Some heroing _this_ turned out to me." Ben was frustrated and board. Frustrated because there were no bad guys to beat up to impress Rook, and board because there were no bad guys to beat up. "At lest the world is safe from car munching aliens," he deadpan as he slouched forward.

"Those 'car munching aliens'," Rook said with slight distaste to subject aliens, "are the reason why I had to wait two weeks for my PROTO-Truck's part."

Ben held a chuckle at the way Rook's nose crinkled. It just looked so cute.

"Then I'll just make sure they don't ever come near your truck again." Both Ben and Rook smiled and looked to each other at Ben's avowal. Ben could feel his face heat just a little but he didn't care. With the radio turned off hours ago, Ben was sitting in a comfortable silence. He was happy… Board, but happy.

"I guess its just going to be another quite night then," he said as he looked out the window to continue survey the people. Ben saw a punk looking teen talking on a phone walk across their line of sight.

"Look some normal dude. Lets arrest him for J-walking," he said in a joking manner as he looked back at Rook but hoping he would say yes.

But Rook was concentrating on the said teen.

"His phone should not be able to be powered here on earth. Is that normal?"

Ben looked closer at the phone noticing the phone was connected and powered by the teen's strange backpack.

"No… It's not."

~BRooken~

_Zap_ "OW!"

_Zap_ "OW! Quit it that hu-" _Zap_ "OW!"

Ben never thought he would see Megawatts again. Talk about a jolt from the past.

"I have never faced an Nosedeenian before," Rook said as he set his PROTO-Tool to sword mode. "Any advise?"

That's when the Megawatts turned and started messing with Rook. Ben tried. He really did try. But he could not hold back laughing as the Megawatts zapped Rook. Not enough to hurt him like they did to the handcuffed teen but enough that Rook's fur would stand, like hair to a balloon minus the balloon. When they were done Rook's once tamed short fur stuck out in random places. It only made Ben laugh harder.  
"I'm sorry Rook! HAHAHA! Really!" Ben was holding his sides it was starting to hurt. "Believe me I'm not laughing at you! *snicker* It's just your fur looks funny and what the Megawatts did." Rook just looked at Ben clearly not amused as Ben caught his breath.

Ben saw the look on Rook's face and his heart fell in his gut. "Come on Rook," he appealed. "I know that wasn't right of me. Please don't be mad. I'll make it up to you! What ever it is, I'll do it. Just name it."

"Anything I ask?" Said Rook.

"You bet, no questions asked," replied Ben.

"Hold my hand," Rook said in a serious tone.

Ben's brain did a 180.

"What?"

"No questions asked," Rook stated in the same tone.

'Ok… I can do this,' he thought. Ben knew his face was red but anybody's face would be red if you got the chance to hold your crush's hand. He took a breath to calm him-self as he reached his hand out to Rook's. Rook reached his out as well and when their fingers barely touched each other- _ZAP_

"OW! Piece of Mmmm!" Ben stuck the finger that got shocked into his mouth as Rook had a satisfied smile and the Megawatts laughed from the telephone pole.

"What was that?!" He asked after the slight pain went away.

"A stationary electric discharge," Rook said contentedly.

Ben just stared at him. "… English Rook."

"You helped me get rid of the extra electricity from the Nosedeenians," he rephrased. Ben looked at Rook's fur to see his static cling fur was normal again.

"… You static shocked me!"

"If that is what you call it, then yes."

'Oh my god. I don't know what is crueler. My alarm clock or this.'

The Nosedeenians kept laughing.

"Will you two quit laughing!" Ben shouted up the electrical aliens. They just through a raspberry at Ben and started to run.

"Aw Shoot. Come on Rook," Ben said, the prank forgotten. "We can't let them get away."

Rook fallowed Ben, both forgetting about the teen. As soon they rounded a corner, the handcuffed teen got up and ran another direction.

"Freaking weirdoes."

~BRooken~

To say Rook was surprised was an understatement. He never expected to see a Galilean form from Ben. A highly respected species among many alien races. But right now he had to concentrate on releasing the captive Nosedeenians from the alien war suit.

He managed to save one before a high caliber laser gun was aiming at him point blank.

"Oh deer."

~BRooken~

Ben watched in horror as the force of the blast sent Rook across the yard into a shipment cargo container.

"ROOK!" Ben didn't know if this alien could cry or not but he knew he would if he was human. He looked back to Fistrick and added a few more G's before rushing to his fallen comrade.

"Rook. Come on please get up," Ben pleaded as he gently shook Rook but he remained motionless. "Oh god, please don't die! Please!"

Ben could feel his world start to shatter, barely registering two metal arms gabbing him and tossing him to the middle of the shipment yard.

"Aww did somebody have a crush on the blue kitty."

"SHUT UP!" He said with as much venom as possible as the two engaged into hand-to-hand combat.

"Whoa Bro. No need to bite my head off. It's not my fault he left him-self open, Bro."

Ben swung a right hook but Fistrick caught it with his left and used the other to punch Ben in the gut, momentarily leaving Ben out of breath.

"You know," Fistrick continued, "if he had a better partner he would be still alive but I guess none of that matters know."

Ben knew Fistrick was only saying these things to throw Ben off, and it was working. He didn't know what to do, the image of Rook lying limp was plaguing Ben's mind.

'It's my falt. I through Rook off when I didn't control my powers. And now he's…' Ben couldn't finish that thought.

Fistrick then kicked Ben causing the watch welder to fall on his back. The two-bit villain then brought both of his fists down on his opponent but Ben managed to catch them both but he was pinned.

"What's the matter Bro? Mourning over your lost love?"

Something snapped in Ben. "Will. You. Just. Be. QUITE!"

Whether by impulse or he remembered he had gravity powers, Ben's Galilean hands became aglow, engulfing Fistrick in the same glow, and shot the weapons dealer strait into the air… Really high.

"WHAO BRO!" he yelled as he faded into the sky.

"And stop calling me Bro." Ben said as an afterthought.

He just remained on his back, looking at the sky, remembering all that happened this morning. The dream, their talk, the radio, the Megawatts' joke on Rook, even Rook zapping Ben.

"I really wanted to hold your hand Rook," Ben said out loud softly as he closed his eyes. "I really did."

"Then let us take down Fistrick so you can."

Ben opened his eyes and shot up as fast as a Galilean could and almost not believing what he was seeing. There was Rook walking slightly unsteadily towards him, but walking and alive.

"Rook, you're alive. But how?" Ben asked disbelieved. "The force that you hit with when you landed on those Cargo Ship Containers should have at lest snapped your bones!"

Ben knew he should thank the heavens and not complain but even he knew no one could come out of that unscathed.

"The PROTO-Tech Armor took the majority of the impact but the remaining still knocked me unconscious for a few moments," he explained as he got his PROTO-Tool ready. "The worst of my injuries will probably be a sore shoulder and a slight headache."

"Rook I'm sorry." He said forlornly. "If I hadn't goofed like I did then-"

"Ben it is alright," Rook said comfortingly as he put a hand on Ben's Galilean shoulder "and we will talk more afterwards if you wish but I believe I can hear Fistrick falling back to us."

They both looked up and indeed Fistrick was coming into view.

"I wonder how big a crater he will make if I added a few G's to his fall?" Ben speculated.

Rook smiled at that.

~Notes~

I think this is a good stopping point.

I don't know if Galilean's can cry or not but I think it is equivalent if their cores are heating up. But until I see a Galilean cry (whether it is tears or lava) they can't cry. I'm sure they feel sadness.

Next part Confessions XD. ~fangirl squeal~

I hope I did good on making ya'll have feels. :D

And honestly Rook had to at lest get a headache from that impact on the show.


	7. Chapter 7

Edit: Thanks to Kira Sema for showing me Errors :D

OMG there is too much crazy stuff happing in the house that should not be happening! DX I can not take this kind of DRAMA! My mom needs to pick better friends. AUGH!

Chapter six everyone :D

Chapter 6

"That was not easy," said Rook.

Both he and Ben managed to defeat Fistrick and with great flare buy Ben Tennyson with his Galilean powers. Rook was very amazed at how fast the young hero was able to adapt with the new form. He doubted he would be able to what Ben did and in a high presser situation no less.

Rook then heard the time out of the Omnitrix and saw the flash of green light behind him.

"It never is."

'Ben's voice does not sound right.' Rook thought as he turned to Ben behind him wanting to ask him if he was all right but the words died in his throat when he saw Ben.

"Ben. You are crying." Rook wasn't surprised just caught off guard and from the looks of it, so was Ben.

Rook knew Ben was fine when he did the finale blow to Fistrick. What if…

"Ben. I want you to answer me truthfully," Rook said in a dead serious tone as he walked closer to Ben. "Did at any point in your Galilean form were you in high stressed state and if so tell me exactly when it happened."

Ben's silent tears continued to fall down his face as he nodded once not trusting his voice. Rook brought his arms around Ben gently holding him close.

"When?" He asked softly.

Rook knew when Ben was stressed, and as much as Rook hated to do this he had to make Ben feel that moment again properly and quickly for Ben's sake.

"When you… when Fistrick… I thought you were dead." Ben said as he held Rook like a lifeline burying his face in Rook's chest.

Rook could feel Ben's body shake, he held him tighter.

"It is alright Ben. Do not hold it in," Rook said softly as he nuzzled Ben's hair.

That is when Ben broke down crying, mumbling and apologizing.

~BRooken~

Ben didn't know whether to be happy or embarrassed about his break down. Happy because he got to hold Rook and Rook held him. Embarrassed because he cried uncontrollably nearly the whole time.

Rook explained to Ben after he calmed down that Galileans are very calm by nature and they do feel sadness and pain just like others do. But for Galileans they have a defense during battle that filters or caps their emotion to a degree so they can do better in battle. And since Ben was human and not Galilean, this could have negative effects on the human mind if not handled well.

Ben didn't understand most of it but was glad that Rook was looking out for him and he felt a lot better too. Right know he was sitting in Rook's Truck as Rook gave his report to his grandpa. Ben didn't want the other Plummers to see his red eyes and messy face and was glad that the Truck's autopilot landed first before the Plummers.

Ben decided to turn Rook's radio on, he may be better but he was still a little shaken. He soon found something and couldn't help but smile at what he found.

"Hello Bryan, didn't know I would hear you twice today."

Yes it was Bryan Adams and it was a good song choice for the moment, it was something soft that would calm him. Ben just took a calming breath as he leaned back and closed his eyes getting lost to the soothing guitar strings of the song 'Nothing I've Ever Known'.

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze _

_Who knows where it's blowin' _

_Who knows where it's goin'_

I find myself somewhere - I never thought I'd be

As Ben was listening he couldn't help but start to sing along a little. He was no celebrity singer level by any means but he could sing at a public karaoke place and not be embarrassed.

_"Going round in circles"_

_"Thinking about you and me"_

_"How do I explain it when I don't know what to say"_

_"What do I do now - so much has changed"_

The tempo picks up just a tad but still stays soft as Ben continues to sing with the radio as he heart swells in the next verse, thinking about Rook.

"_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way_"

_"Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay"_

_"but here I am - ready for you"_

_"I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'"_

_"Hey - I've never felt somethin' so strong - oh no"_

_"It's like nothing I've ever known"_

"I did not know you had a singing voice."

Ben would have jumped out of his skin if it weren't so well attached. He looked at Rook who was standing in front of the open driver side door smiling at Ben.

_You're the one I'm looking for _

_You're the one I need_

Ben turned the radio off as his heart was beating a mile a minuet.

'Of all the songs I had to sing to, why didn't I pick Hero by Skillet?' Ben thought as he slouched on the dash refusing to show his extremely red face to Rook.

"Ben, are you alright?" Rook asked as he got in the drivers seat.

"Yes..." Ben answered. "No… I don't know," he said defeated. "I don't know why I'm hiding it any more. You basically know now. Me crying over your not-death was a dead give away."

"Yes," Rook agreed, "there have been many indications today of what I think you are feeling, but I could be wrong."

'Something tells me he does know and he just wants me to say it' Ben annoyingly thought.

He just sighed as he prepared him-self with what he wanted to say to Rook earlier today.

"Rook, you know how I was quiet for most of the two weeks," Ben asked as he looked at Rook who gave a node.

"Well," he continued, "during that time I was…" Ben was thinking of what words to use, "understanding what I was feeling towards you."

Ben could feel his chest tighten.

"And to put it simply… I like you… A lot… Like _really_ a lot. So much in fact that I have been having dreams about you."

Ben blushed really hard when he said that. 'Why did I say that?!'

"Dreams?" Asked Rook. "What did they consist of? Besides you and I."

"… I'm not sure what you are talking about," Ben honestly said.

"Did you dream of any particular food or color or something that commonly appeared in the dreams?"

Ben wasn't sure why Rook was asking this but he will go along with it for know, it will allow his chest to rest for a moment.

"Well, for the first week I kept seeing apricots and then in the middle of the week I was seeing green apples with the apricots. Second week came around the apricots were gone and the apples stayed but then this purple flowered tree started to pop up too."

Ben watched Rook and could see he was processing the information that he gave him. 'This is a random conversation.'

"One more question," said Rook as he pressed a few buttons on the dash that brought up a screen, "was this the tree in your dream?"

Ben looked at the screen and saw the purple flowered tree and the tree was called a Wisteria Tree.

"Ya, it look just like it. Why?"

"Seeing that tree in your dreams means 'meeting you means so much to me'."

Ben's brain seemed to stop working.

"What?"

"Seeing apricots in your dreams means you where in denial about something, which was I believe was your feelings about me. And the green apple…"

Ben's face was at a new record of the color red.

"Represents 'developing love'."

Ben just stared at Rook in disbelieve.  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS!?" He asked.

"My extended research on earth and earth culture," Rook explained smiling. "I found an article on how dreams are sometimes connected to the subconscious of the mind and how different items can be symbolized in the dream. It was interesting to me so I continued my search on earth's Internet for more on the subject."

Ben was quiet for a moment, "so I just basically confessed to you didn't I."

"You did indeed," confirmed Rook.

Ben felt… relieved? He was still nervous if Rook felt the same or not but over all he was relieved about it. Now there was just one thing left.

"Then it's your turn to confess," Ben said with determination. "Do you feel the same way about me?"

Rook brought an arm around Ben and held him close as he nuzzled Ben's hair with a smile on his face, "I do feel the same way."

Ben could die happy right there with no regrets. "Ok." He simply said.

"And now that we are a 'couple' do you wish to join me on having a blended beverage?" asked Rook.

"A smoothie? Those are more of a daytime thing, but since it is our first official date. I would love to." Ben said happily.

~Notes~

OMG *fangirl squeal*

I love my imagination! XD

What are your thoughts :D do you guys like it?


	8. Chapter 8

Here is a random note, as I was writing this chapter I was watching an old show where Texas rangers are taking an pregnant elephant to Texas… don't ask me why it was weird.

Chapter 7

Rook was on the computer at Plummer HQ as Ben was taking care of Sunder in Undertown. He wanted to go with Ben to make sure every thing went well but both Ben and Magister Tennyson said Sunder is a one-man job. And Ben said he would call Rook if he got any trouble. So with nothing else to do, Rook decided look up information on Sunder so he could be prepared if he was called into battle.

"Don't worry Rook," Said Max with a smile as he walked up next to Rook. "Sunder may have put Ben in a few tight spots in the past. But so far there is nothing that Ben couldn't handle that Sunder threw at him."

"I have complete faith in Ben and his skills Magister," Rook returned with a smile. "I just thought it wise for me to know Sunder's behavior so I would not be caught off guard if I ever fought him in the future."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," happily said Max as he turned to walk to the HQ's main elevator. "Let me know if you need help with anything."

"I shall Magister," replied Rook. "Oh! Magister."

Max turned to Rook.

"I wanted to thank you for suggesting that dream website you showed me the other day," Rook said with a smile. "It was very informative."

"That's good to hear," Max said gladly with a smile as he continued to the main elevator. "I'm glad I was able to help."

Rook was grateful for whatever advises Max gave him, even though Max didn't know that he and Ben are dating.

Both Rook and Ben decided not to tell anybody, including family members, that they started a relationship with each other just yet. They weren't shamed by it in any way, just for right know they just wanted it to be between them.

The main elevator's doors close taking Max to another floor and Rook turned back to the computer but his mind was thinking about Ben.

'You are only in Underdown but my heart yearns for your company as if we are planets away,' Rook couldn't help but chuckle at the sudden thought, he will have to say that to Ben and see what kind of reaction he will get.

"_Rook you there? It's Ben._"

Rook's heart wasn't lonely anymore.

"Emerald," he said happily. "How did it go with Sunder?"

~BRooken~

Ben's face blushed from the nickname Rook gave him.

"Hay! I told you not to call me that until I get a nickname for you. It's not far if you get to call me something and I don't."

"_You could call me heart's flame_," Rook suggested.

Ben began to chuckle, "Whoa there Tiger. Didn't you say the other day that heart's flame is a title meant for those who are married and/or engaged? Kind of moving fast aren't you?"

"_W-well… um… it does not always have to mean that._" Rook explained as Ben smiled to him-self imagining the blush on Rook's face as he flustered with his words. "_Many do use it because they do have great feelings for each other._"

Ben just kept smiling. He wanted to keep messing with Rook because it was rare to get him flustered but he did have a reason for calling.

"Hay, don't worry about it," Ben said lovingly. "At least you can call me Emerald now Tiger. But I do have an important question," he said seriously. "O! And Sunder is taken care of. Didn't break a sweat," Ben said as an after thought proudly.

He could hear Rook take a calmed breath from being flustered.

"That is good to hear," said Rook. "What was the question?"

"Can you look up a Professor Blarney T. Hokestar on the extranet?"

~BRooken~ ~Short~

"Awww it's _adorable_! Who is a cute little Screegit? You are! You want to go home with mommy? I bet you do. And I'll name you Totoro. You look like him. Yes you do. Yes you do."

"Hay man, that's not cool. Don't talk down to him."

"Sorry." -_-

~BRooken~

"All right! Fine! Ignore this!"

Ben had enough, if no one was going to listen to him, he'll just take matters into his own hands. Literally. With angered induced strength, Ben ripped the Screegit's energy cage from it's pedestal causing Blarney and Pax to stop arguing and look at Ben.

"Here is how this is going down. _You two_," Ben said sternly as he pointed to them while holding the Screegit cage in his free arm, "are going to _hush up_ and _listen_. Pax." Pax stood at attention when his named was called. "You said this Screegit in endangered, right?" Pax nodded his head. "Then like any endangered species they can't leave their natural habitat unless they have legal documentation for whatever reason. Professor Hokestar."

"Um… Yes." He answered nervously.

"You will bring the _legal_ documents of owning this Scree-"

"Of course my boy!" he said enthusiastically as he walked towards Ben with arms wide open "I can have those paper lackaday-split and-" Ben covered Blarney's mouth with his free hand. "I said _HUSH_." Ben said with malice "You didn't let me finish. You will bring the legal documents to Plummer's HQ and until I know what's-what. Totoro A.K.A. the _Screegit_ is coming with me!" He said as he started walking to the exit. Pax and Blarney looked at each other as Ben was walking.

"NO!" they both yelled.

~BRooken~

Rook ran out of things to do so he decided to help Jerry with sorting some papers when his Plummer's badge/communicator rang.

"Rook Blonko speaking." He answered since it was his business phone and not his personal one, he doesn't have one yet, he didn't know who was calling.

"_Yo it's me Ben_."

'He must be in one of his alien forms,' he concluded.

"Is everything alright? You have been in Undertown for a while now," said Rook as he looked over at Jarry who was drinking coffee as he scans a random paper.

"_Yah I'm on my way back now Rook. And I got this rare Screegit with me-_"

"What did you just say?" Rook hope to all existing deities in the universe that he didn't just hear what he thought he heard.

"_A Screegit_."

Rook's eyes widened and his heart started to pace in a panic.

"You have a _Screegit_?! On _earth_!?"

Rook heard Jerry spit out his coffee.

"_Yea, remember that Hokestar guy you looked up? Well he was the one who-_"

Suddenly Rook heard a small explosion on Ben's end, it was time to act now!

"Jerry! The Screegit is exposed! Send an alert to all available Plummers on duty that a Screegit is on earth! I will meet with Magister Tennyson for further instructions."

Rook started running to the main floor as Jerry sent the signal thought a Plummer's computer that was in the Room.

"_What happen to Totoro?!_" Ben asked in his normal voice. "_The worlds cutest fuzz ball turned into a giant monster!_"

"The Screegit is not just rare, it is dangerous!"

"_You don't say._"

"I'm on my way."

~BRooken~

"Handcuffed to that nut job for a year if you even _think_ about touching Totoro."

Rook watched as he could have sworn he saw his mother's glare in Ben's eyes. Luckily it was directed at the Professor and not at Rook as said Professor quickly said his goodbyes and ran.

"Totoro?" Rook asked Ben.

"Yep that's what I named this little guy," Ben said as he got the energy cage from Rook. "Isn't that right Totoro~ That's your name~ Yes it is~" the Screegit squealed with delight from the attention it was getting.

Rook on the other hand was not happy as he glared at the Screegit.

"When did you give the Screegit the name?" He asked.

"The moment I saw him. Why?" Ben asked as he looked to Rook and Rook looked away at the same time.

Ben just looked at him for a moment and then looked around seeing nobody to close and then smiled.

"Why Rook. Are you jealous of little ol' Totoro?~" Ben asked as he leaned close to Rook.

"No." He said quickly. "But you shouldn't name him considering he will have to leave."

"Your right," Ben agreed with a smile as he stands strait again, "but first, I want to tell Totoro a secret."

"Wait. You have a secret? And you are telling him and not me!"

"Ok Totoro, listen close. Cuz I'm only going to say it once."

Rook couldn't believe it! Why was Ben telling a secret to a Screegit and not his own boyfriend? True the Screegit can't talk but this hurt a little to Rook.

"Now I haven't even told my family yet so you have to stay quiet."

Rook just eyed the Screegit and listen in as well seeing Ben didn't mind.

"You see I got this _huge_ crush on this guy. He's strong, smart, and handsome. And the way his nose scrunches up when he's jealous is so _cute_!"

Rook relaxed as he continued to hear Ben's words.

"He makes me smile and laugh. And when ever he is not around my chest feels empty. Nothing painful like heartache, I just missed him even though he is not that far away. But his voice alone can fill in that gap. And when he is right next to me," Ben said as he looks to Rook with loving eyes, "I just don't know how my chest stays together."

Rook couldn't stop smiling if he wanted to as he walked behind the young man to brought his arms lovingly around Ben and leaned down so he could nuzzle his cheek next to Ben's.

"I too try to comprehend how my chest remains intact."

Ben closes his eyes and chuckles a little from Rook's fur tickling him as he does his best to nuzzle back.

All the while, Totoro looks to them and gives a squeaky awww.

~Notes~

DONE! Had to figure out what to do since Rook came at the end of the show. But the main reason I wanted to write this one was because Ben was all kiwi for Totoro when he first meet him. And yes his name is Totoro because he looks just like Totoro from My Neighbor Totoro.

I hope I did well :D and if you see any errors don't be afraid to tell me :D

What's the next episode? "It was them"… that may be a short chapter. I'll figure something out :D


	9. Chapter 9

Here is an Original Chapter that takes place before the 'it was them' episode.

And right now it's 1:50 am, and I should be in bed so I finished this for you guys :D so tell me if I did good or not. If you want :D

Enjoy!

Original Chapter!

Chapter 8

"Rook, he's my Grandpa," Ben chuckled "if anybody is going to have cold feet it should be me. Besides you get to see the original Rust Bucket."

Rook sighed as he drove the PROTO-Truck. Max invited them to lunch at his RV and Ben decided it was good time he could to tell Grandpa Max that he and Rook are dating and then later Ben will tell his parents. And then Rook would tell his family when they visit his planet during the harvest.

"I know my love, but I can not help but feel anxious," Rook said as his thumb unconsciously taps the steering wheel. "What if he does disapprove and sends me back to Revonnah, forbidding me to return to earth. He has the necessary rank to do so."

"Ok, 1." Ben says calmly as he sits closer to Rook, "Grandpa Max has known me for _years_. So he knows that when I make a decision I become stubborn and thickheaded and will take a _lot_ of convincing to change my mind. And 2," he continued as a smile spread on his face and put his arm around Rook looked to the sky and used his free hand to point at it, "if he does what you just said, we'll just become vigilante lovers and continue to save the universe in our own style."

"You would leave behind your family to stay with me?" Rook asked.

Ben was still posed as his face deadpanned annoyingly "Kitten, you're making my happy ending complicating."

Rook held a chuckle from the response as he turned on the final road and Max's RV came into view.

"Look point is, it ain't gonna happen. I know Grandpa and I'm sure with all the adventures he's had and all that he's seen, he will be- why are my parents' car here?"

Rook saw the parked car next to the RV and it did indeed looked like the car at Ben's house whenever Rook picked him up.

"Magister Tennyson must have invited them as well," Rook said as he parked next to the car.

"Hay Rook," Ben said as he looked at his parents' car.

"Yes my love."

"Do you just want to skip everything and go ahead and be vigilante lovers?" Ben asked with a pleading look.

Rook looked at Ben confusingly, "But did you not just said 'it ain't gonna happen'?"

"There is a reason why I wanted to tell Grandpa first and then my parents later. I know Grandpa will be ok with it cuz… I don't know just cuz, and I wanted his advise on how to brake it to my parents."

Rook looked at Ben with a loving smile, "Every thing will be alright my Emerald," he said as he pulled Ben into a hug, "sooner or later I _do_ have to meet the Tennysons."

Ben sighed reluctantly, "alright. Lets go."

~BRooken~

Lunch was going great. Everybody was eating outside of the RV at a picnic table chatting about different subjects. Everyone was enjoying each other's company, even Rook.

But Ben still hadn't said anything about his relationship with Rook yet. He was very nervous, he shouldn't be but he just was.

He knew his mom and dad will always love him, that is what parents are suppose to do. Love their child unconventionally no matter what.

'Ok I can do this,' Ben calmed him-self.

"Everyone I have something important to say," Ben said just loud enough for everyone to hear him. As soon as all eyes were on him, Ben's heart started to pace in a mild panic.

"Well it's really not _that_ important," Ben said trying to keep calm, "it's just an update to my life that I wanted to share with you. Well I guess it is important to me, and I'm not sure how you are going to take it… Well… anyway… Gizz is it hot out here or something?"

Rook was watching Ben lose is confidence by the second and all Rook wanted to do was grab Ben in a hug to comfort him, but Rook wasn't sure how that would turn out with everyone looking at them. So he did the next best thing he could do.

Luckily Ben and Rook were sitting side-by-side, as Rook reached his hand to grab Ben's that was under the table.

"Ben," Rook said calmly as Ben looked at him, "'it ain't gonna happen'."

Ben smiled, as he felt a lot calmer.

"What's not going to happen?" Sandra asked slightly confused.

Ben turned back to everyone. He looked like he was ready to face the world.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa. Rook and I are dating."

Unfortunately, Carl heard this while he was drinking from a solo cup and the announcement caused a bit of the drink to go down the wrong tube.

Sandra just remained still and Max… was laughing? Not down right laughing just a light chortle as he pat Carl's back to help him chough better.

"Ok my mom and dad's reaction I get but why are you laughing?"

"Sorry," he said with a smile, "your father's reaction made me laugh."

"I'm glad you found me humorous," Carl said annoyed after he started breathing right.

"Mr. Tennyson, why would you be pleased that you amused your father in such away?" Rook asked.

Carl gave a confused look at Rook while Ben gave a weak laugh, "Rook remember our discussion about earth sarcasm?"

"Oh! My apologies Mr. Tennyson," Rook said quickly. "I have yet to recognize all of earths subtle speech patterns."

"It's alright Rook," Carl said awkwardly but politely. "Honest mistake."

"So," it was Ben's turn to speak awkwardly, "I'm… sure you guys have questions and/or concerns so…" Ben looked around the group and saw his mom who was looking down to her plate of food and moving the food around slowly with a fork. "Are you ok mom?" he asked uneasily. "You hadn't said anything yet."

"Huh? Oh! I'm all right sweetie," she reassured Ben. "I'm just, oh what's a good word to use?" She thought out loud.

"Comprehend?" suggested Rook.

"That's a good word," Sandra said happily. "Thank you Rook."

'Well she may not seem happy about the situation but at lest Mom isn't being rude to Rook,' Ben thought.

"But yes," she continued, "I'm trying to comprehend why you would date someone like Rook. Oh that seems rude, what I mean is why would you date a boy? You have always dated girls and I haven't seen you act… well… what's a politely correct word for gay?"

"I don't think there is one dear," Carl said, "but your mother is right. You've always dated a girl. Why the sudden change?"

"Trust me, I've tried to figure that part out myself for days before me and Rook started dating and a little after," Ben explained. "But I know this for sure, I feel something more with Rook then I have ever felt with any other girl. And I really like this feeling," he said as he and Rook looked to each other. "And the more I'm around Rook, the more it grows."

Both Ben and Rook smiled to each other temporally forgetting about the others.

"As do I also," agreed Rook as they still held hands under the table. Ben blushed a little as he closed his eyes and rested his head on Rook's shoulder and Rook also closed his eyes as he relaxed his head onto Ben's head.

"Aww how sweet," Sandra said sweetly. "Reminds me when we were younger Carl."

That snapped both boys out of their trance and both blushed when they realized they were being affectionate in front of the others.

"So you guys are alright… you know… about us," asked Ben.

"I'm alright with it," said Carl. "It's something I'll have to get used to and you've protected our planet several times over along with other planets and even another universe. You put your life on the line many times for others, it's only right you get to choose who you share your life with."

"I agree," said Sandra happily, "and Rook is so polite and he loved the vege casserole that I brought."

Ben smiled as he got up from his set to go and hug his mom and dad feeling more then lucky to have amazing parents like them.

"Thanks you guys. This… This means a lot to me," he said as he hugged his parents affectionately.

His parents hugged him back as well, "Of course sweetie," said Sandra.

Rook smiled at the scene, happy that everything ended well.

"What of you Magister Tennyson?" Rook asked Max. "Do you feel the same? Or are you going to transfer me off earth?" Rook just wanted to be sure.

Max just smiled to Rook, "You don't have to worry about that Rook. I'm actually glad that Ben chose you and not some bad boy punk off the streets."

"Kevin is a punk and you let Gwen date him," Ben joked as he sat back at his seat.

"True, but Kevin proved he is worth more then what he was brought up in," Max said with a smile.

"Well this certainly has been a enlightening lunch," Sandra said with a smile.

"Indeed. But first things first. Rook," Carl said firmly.

"Yes Mr. Tennyson?" Rook replied a bit nervously.

"I better not catch your truck rocking before Ben's 18," Carl simply said.

"OH MY GOD! DAD!" Ben yelled as his face reached a new level of red.

Rook was very confused as he saw his boyfriend hide his face in his hands and Sandra and Max laughed out loud.

'I will ask Ben later what that means,' Rook safely thought.

~Notes~

ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz


	10. Chapter 10

So I decided to check out what horoscope I was and I found out I was a Pisces. Which is the horoscope of love. No wonder I'm doing alright writing this first fic :D

Pisces! Don't fail me now!

Chapter 9

Ben was really worried. It's been a few days since the surprise family picnic at Grandpa Max's RV and since then Ben has been attacked by random giant alien monsters, the latest one being a giant burrowing worm-thing. And they leave just as quickly as they come. The only good thing about the whole thing is he found a new combination of food by accident.

"It seems lately that I'm being attacked by more monsters then Tokyo," he said as he wiped his mouth. Ben and Rook are suppose to be on a day off and have lunch but the giant worm alien from earlier ruined that.

"I thought that was normal," said Rook as he ate his lunch.

"Honey, _these_ things aren't normal. But who would want to sick freaky monsters on me?" Ben had been trying to figure out who was doing it but the only thing he could figure out is all the monsters wore the same collar.

"Dude! Who wouldn't want to sick freaky monsters on you?"

Ben just looked at Rook.

"I have been working on my conversational earthling," Rook admitted.

"Rook… … you genius!" Ben said enthusiastically.

"Pardon?" Rook asked confused.

"I've been looking at this all wrong! Everybody would want to sick a monster on me once but not over and over," Ben explained. "So they _wouldn't_ send monsters on purpose. Only one person that I know of _would _send monsters at me. Dr. Animo."

"Dr. Animo? That is a villain I am not familiar with," he said as he looked up Animo's credentials in the HQ's database from his dashboard computer. "But it says here he is in a holding cell at HQ."

"Well then Tiger lets go," Ben said happily. "We have a bad guy to stop."

~Brooken~

"I'm telling you babe. It's got to be Animo."

"That is what you are telling me," said Rook.

Rook really enjoyed being on the job with Ben because it was interesting how Ben's demeanor would change from lax to focus or something of the mix. And right now Ben was in such a focus state that Rook was sure that no matter he said Ben wouldn't listen. So for now he will let Ben find out for him-self that Dr. Animo is not able to operate outside of his cell unlike Tyrack the Tyrant, let alone break out.

"Well Animo can use like a million billion animals! Ever since I was 10 years old, he would be 'Curse you Ben Tennyson! Curse you and your meddling ways!'" Ben mimicked in a voice that Rook presume was Dr. Animo's. "'You haven't seen the last of me! Ben Tennyson!' 'I'll get you if it's the last thing I do! Ben Tennyson!'"

Rook had to hold back a laugh at the way Ben's voice sounded.

"Did he actually say those things, Love," he asked with a smile.

"Totally!" Ben said with certainty.

Rook then saw Ben's eyes shift that indicated that he was remembering.

"Maybe… Close enough, I don't always listen," he admitted with a sheepish smile.

Rook just smiled back and ran his hand through Ben's thick hair playfully causing Ben to laugh and slightly sway in his steps.

"He sounds like a harmless eccentric," said Rook as he was done messing with Ben.

"Harmless my foot!" said Ben as they neared the holding cell. "He's cuckoo crazy! Ask Grandpa Max he knows what I'm talking about."

Rook would have to ask him just to make sure Ben wasn't over exaggerating, even if he did like hearing Ben's exaggerated stories.

Rook's smile left him when they opened the cell door to find many hand sowed stuffed mismatched animals, but no Dr. Animo.

"Well never mind he's not cuckoo crazy because he just reached a whole new level of crazy," Ben said slightly disturbed as he picked up a random stuffed toy. "I mean look at this thing. It's like the creepy next-door neighbor kid in Toy Story but ten times worse. These things are like blue prints for future plans!"

"And now that the prisoner is not here he will make use of those future plans," Rook said in a slight apprehensive tone.

"See, I told you he was the one attacking me," Ben said matter-of-factly as he crossed his arms.

"But how could he have gotten out?" Rook asked as he checked the systems of the cell. "It indicates that nothing has been tampered with."

"There has to be a vent or an access panel," Ben deliberated as he searched the walls. "Something he could have used to get out."

"It could not have been the vents," Rook stated. "They are all sealed with monomolecular grids."

'It is like the earth riddle of how the man got out of a room with no door or window,' Rook thought.

"What are all these ants doing here?"

"Ants?"

~BRooken~

Rook and Ben were climbing through the piping and while it was just easy enough for Ben to crawl through, Rook on the other hand needed help getting unstuck every once in awhile. Like now.

"Ugh! Come on Tiger," Ben grunted. "Your cat-like right? Just dig deep and go all limber like a cat." Ben was laying back pulling Rook's free hand with both hands and had somehow found a foothold in the piping to steady him-self.

"Augh. I am already limber my love but my shoulders are not," Rook replied as he twisted his body slightly to fit through better. "Rrr Bralla-Da! Ben use your legs not your back!"

With one final pull, Rook slipped out and landed on top of Ben, both exhausted.

"Augh can we take a break for a moment?" Ben asked far to drained to care that Rook's head was on his stomach. "Animo can wait."

"Agreed," said Rook equally tired.

Nether moved from there spot as they simply rested.

"I was very impressed earlier my emerald," Rook said proudly. "You were able to figure out where Dr. Animo escape through by noticing the misplacement of the ants, while I would have simply thought nothing of the ants."

"Huh? Oh. That was no big," Ben said nonchalantly, "I'm sure you would have found the hole also."

"Even If I was able to, I would have never found it as fast as you did," Rook said.

Ben gave a chuckle as he rubbed Rook's head, "flattery can take you far sweet heart. Now come on," he said as he got up and started crawling again, "before Animo sends some mutant alligator-snake-thing at us."

Rook starting fallowing Ben, grateful that the pipe was wider.

"I am not flattering you Beloved I speak truth," said Rook. "You used a thought process that was equivalent to that of an earth Detective."

Ben stopped in his tracks and looked back at Rook.

"Did I really seem like a Detective?" he asked with a hint of what Rook thought was awe.

"Of course," Rook stated. "Does that mean something to you?"

Ben smiled and they continued down the pipe.

"Sort of," Ben admitted. "Ever since I was four, before I got the watch, I always wanted to be a Detective."

"Really? The great Ben 10, hero of the universe, wanted to be a Detective," Rook said with a smile.

Ben gave a laugh.

"I know crazy right. My mom would read me those Sherlock Holmes books, a master Detective, and I wanted to be like him. So I would have a magnifying glass in my overalls looking for cases and finding bad guys."

"It does not seem deferent from what you are doing now my love," Rook said with encouragement. "All you need is a magnifying glass."

"All right Casanova," Ben said with a smile. "I've told you my childhood dream, now you tell me yours."

"My father wanted me to take over the farm when I was old enough just as his father wanted before him and his father before him. And I was honored that my father would entrust the farm to me some day, but…," Rook paused as he thought about what to say.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say you wanted more out of life even if you loved your family immensely," Ben said for Rook.

"Yes," confirmed Rook. "I did not just wanted to be remembered as 'his father before him', I also wanted to be remembered for who I am. But I was very young at the time and it was only until I heard the tails of Ben 10 that I finally realized the impossible can happen."

"Nothing is impossible, just the improbable," Ben automatically said.

Rook's mind did a double take.

"Ben where did you-"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ben said quickly. "Just something that someone said and got stuck ever since. But any way, did I really inspire you to find your self? Why?"

"I believe the news about The Great One being defeated by a human would inspire many races Beloved," Rook said with a smile.

"The great one, the great one," Ben whispered to him-self trying to remember who that was. "Oh! You mean that giant planet eating tick? I can't believe I almost forgot about that. You heard about that?"

"Ben my love," Rook said surprised. "Every planet in the known universe heard of that event. If a human could defeat The Great One, I could not help but wonder what feats I could achieve amongst the stars and to hope one day meet Ben 10 him-self."

"So was Ben 10 everything you hoped for," Ben couldn't help but ask with a smile.

"No," Rook simply said.

Ben's smiled dropped as he stopped in his tracks. He did want to jump to conclusions, but he really hoped there was more to Rook's answer then just no.

"So I wasn't every thing you hoped for?" He asked just to be sure.

"Correct, because you are more then I could have ever wished to dream about," he said lovingly.

Ben still didn't look at Rook but he was smiling as he backed tracked to Rook and elbowed him in the chest.

"OW!"

"_That_ was for making me have a panic attack," sternly said Ben.

"I am sorry my Beloved, I did not mean to-"

Rook didn't get to finish because Ben grabbed the back of his head to pull him into a loving kiss.

"That's for making it all better," he said lovingly. "No come on. I think I see the opening to this place."

Rook had to put his thoughts back together before continuing down the pipe. He was also thinking of ways to get Ben to kiss him again as he heard Ben up ahead.

"And we're in the sewers, of course we are."

~Notes~

KISS XD

I hope I did good :) or at lest decent.

But none the less I hope you at lest got a good laugh or a loving moment out of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Ugh. Work pick up and I had a temporary writers block because I can't make fight scenes romantic LOL

So here is the ending of 'it was them' with a little extra. But not enough to be M rated yet.

Chapter 10

Ben and Rook are driving from Plummer HQ after they have successfully taken down Animo and put away in a new upgraded holding cell. Usually after they put away a criminal, Ben would want to celebrate in some form or fashion which Rook enjoyed doing with Ben no matter if he understood it or not. But this time, Rook saw Ben in a state that he hadn't seen since before they were dating. And he knew why.

"It is the creature that has worried you, is it not." Rook said softly.

"Yeah," Ben sighed. "Animo is not the guy and what's worse, who ever it is has a devise that is similar, if not exactly, like the Omnitrix," Ben said worriedly as he sat back in his seat. "It turn into the exact perfect predator for my new alien. It's like a Ben eating monster."

"I will admit I thought you were being paranoid before," Rook said shamefully. "But now someone is defiantly out to get you, someone very dangerous."

At those words, Rook saw Ben hold him-self as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"But know this," Rook said as he grabbed one of Ben's hands when he put the truck to a complete stop, "You will not face this enemy alone."

Ben's cheeks dusted red when Rook put Ben's hand over his chest feeling Rook's strong heartbeat.

"I promise you," Rook said seriously as their eyes locked to each other, "by my family name, by my warrior's spirit and by our love that I will stay by your side no matter the odds to protect you and to fight with you against this new threat and any other threat that may or will come."

Ben just looked at Rook as his chest swelled, completely lost for words.

"And If I fail to keep my promise," Rook continued as he used his free hand to pull Ben closer to him, "then it will only prove that I am not fit to be the love of your life."

Ben brought both arms around Rook's neck bringing them both closer as Ben kissed Rook deeply and lovingly. Rook also kissed back just as much as his hands slid down Ben's sides stopping at the waist.

They continued like that until the need for air became too much and they separated panting slightly.

"Rook," Ben said breathless as he rested his head on Rook's shoulder, "you can fail over and over again but you will always be the love of my life, no matter what."

Rook smiled contentedly as he pulled a bold move by shifting Ben to where Ben was sitting on his lap sidesaddle, which caused Ben to give a cute eep.

"I am glad," Rook said as he gave a light kiss on Ben's neck and then nuzzled him, "because I can not visualize my life without you."

Ben might as well be goo in Rook's arms with all that Rook was doing.

"Rook that is so swe-," suddenly a large growl came from Ben's stomach.

Ben blushed embarrassingly as he held his stomach. Rook's stomach also made a sound.

"I believe food is in order my love," Rook said amusingly.

"Yeah," Ben chuckled, "I can call my mom and ask if you can come over for dinner."

"I hope so," Rook said, "Ms. Tennyson's cooking is just as amazing as Magister Tennyson's."

'Might as well be,' Ben thought as he dug his phone out.

~Notes~

OMG! *Dies* Hope I didn't screw this up. I didn't get good sleep, my cold sore is killing me, Twiddle De and Twiddle Dumb FINALLY left the house if I ever saw them again it would be too soon and it is freaking COLD!

Yeah I didn't have a lot to work with the other half of the show.

So I really hope my lack of sleep didn't screw this up.

Next! Thanks for all the smoothies. Warning. Ben will cry. Muwahahaha!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok I got done watching 'so long and thanks for all the smoothies' and I don't think ben is going to cry as much as I originally thought. But there will be more emotion :)

and sorry if the chapter seems short. but tomorrow is the start of a weeks worth of work. I have a odd work schedule then normal people.

Oh! When Ben is talking in any of his alien forms his words will be underlined.

So here is chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was quiet day so far for Ben and Rook and both decided to have an early lunch at a local picnic bench.

After a chan of conversations they have ended up playing 20 questions during lunch and it was Ben's turn to guess.

"Alright," Rook said happily, "I have chosen my subject for you to guess. You may begin your questions."

"Ok. Lets see if I can narrow this down real quick. Is it human?"

"No."

"Is it an alien?"

"Yes."

"I can still narrow it down," Ben said with determination. "Is it one of my aliens?"

"No."

"Hum… Is it an alien living in Undertown?"

"No."

Ben started thinking about the next question as he munched on a chili fry.

"Ok, I think I'm not going to like the answer for this next one," Ben said with his mouth full, "but can this alien be found on earth?"

"This alien can not be found on earth," Rook said before taking bite from his homemade lunch.

"Is it an alien that I know?"

"Yes," he said after swallowing.

"Alright that narrows it down to _everybody_ in the _galaxy_," Ben said annoyingly.

"I know you can figure it out," Rook said confidently, "You are after all, _Detective_ Ben Tennyson."

Ben gave a chuckle as he smiled, "while I do love it when you flatter me love, it's not going to help me with this game."

"I have faith in you have the skills necessary to win," Rook said with a smile.

"You are not getting a kiss until my round is up," Ben said teasingly.

Rook hushed up and blushed as Ben continued, "Do you know this alien as well?"

"Um…" Rook took a moment to think, "Yes."

Now Ben felt stumped, they have yet to leave the planet so they had to know someone that was once on earth but left.

"Is it Jerry?" he asked after some hard thinking. "He is on vacation on his home planet."

"That is a good guess," Rook replied, "but not the correct guess. That is eight questions so far, you only have 12 left."

"Ok Ben, think think think," Ben said to him-self as he rested his head on the table.

Rook really liked this game, not only did it exercise the brain but it was also fun to watch Ben go through different thinking processes.

"Do you yield?" Rook asked.

Ben tilted head just enough to where Rook could see Ben's determined eye, "Never."

Rook gave a light laugh as he ruffled Ben's hair.

"I'm just guessing for the sake of guessing. Is it Patelliday?"

"No."

"Alien-X?"

"Ben, Alien-X is one of your aliens," Rook deadpanned. "If he was real," he added as an after thought.

"Alien-X _is_ real, love," Ben said as he sat up.

"I do enjoy your stories, my emerald," Rook said as he placed his hand on Ben's, "But I only trust what I see."

Ben just sighed as he looks at their hands entwined, "Yeah, I know. I guess I just don't like people thinking I'm a liar or something."

Rook looked at Ben with concern.

"Ben, I promise you I do not believe you are a liar," Rook said fondly as he used his free hand to place his fingers under Ben's chin so Ben was looking at Rook. "I was just taught to not just trust words alone so I would not be deceived."

"Rook. What's that?"

Rook was surprised by Ben's question.

"Ben my love, surely you know what deceives means."

"What? No!" Ben said as he grabbed Rook by his shoulders and turned him around and then pointed to the sky. "I mean that!"

In the sky, Rook could barely make out a ship in the distance but he could clearly make out the three missile-like objects flying to earth.

"That is not good," Rook said as he got up from his seat.

"So much for our game," Ben said annoyed as he dialed the Omnitrix to transformed into Chrashhopper. "I got the missiles, you get the people to safety."

Rook nodded as they jumped into action.

~Notes~

Ok Because it is the holidays I won't be able to update as quickly as I usually do. Plus because it is the holidays work pick up even more. So I can't work on these stories late because I need the sleep to work.

Don't worry I will still be working in this during the weeks just don't expect them every 3 days like usual.

But on another note, Can you guess the answer to the 20 questions game :D

You get three guesses and winners will have there names in the beginning of the next chapters head notes :D


	13. Chapter 13

TADA! Chapter 12! YAY

I got this done during work on my break. Told you I would be working on this every chance I can.

And those who figured out Rook's guess is REBD.

On to the chapter.

Chapter 12

"Whoa! That thing is _huge_!" Ben said in awe as they flew closer to the space ship. "And scary looking. Do you think it's the mother ship?"

"It may be," Rook contemplated as he flew the PROTO-Truck, "many mother ships do come in many sizes. But I would consider this being a very large warship of some sort."

"Mother ship or Warship, any ship that size spells bad news," Ben said as he continued to watch the ship.

Rook looked at Ben curiously, "You can spell with size?"

"Sorry, Earth expression," Ben said while holding in a laugh.

"Oh."

"_Ben's right,_" said Max over the intercom, "_that ship came out of nowhere and whatever is on there can't be anything good. So be careful you two and-_"

"I know, I know," Ben said, "call for backup if something happens."

"_Well, yes, but that wasn't what I was going to say,_" Max said calmly. "_But anyway like I said: Stay safe, Call for backup if needed and Rook, make sure Ben doesn't do something dumb,_" he said the last part with a smile.

"When have I _ever_ done something dumb?" Ben exclaimed. "Don't answer that," he quickly added cutting off his grandfather.

Max chuckled while Rook just smiled at the exchange.

"Do not worry Magister Tennyson," Rook said with a smile as they got closer to the spacecraft. "I have yet to fail watching over Ben."

"_Good luck you two and you can call me Max, Rook,_" Max said with a smile. "_Come home safe,_" he said as he hung up.

"Look at you~," Ben said merrily as he nudged Rook's side. "Getting upgraded to first name basis with my grandpa. Pretty soon he'll let you call him grandpa."

Rook was grateful for being aloud to address Max in such a way even joyous, but ever since he saw the large ship he felt more and more unease about it. The ship looked far too familiar to him even though he knew he never seen it before.

'It just cannot be what I think it is," Rook thought.

"Check out the size of that hole!"

~BRooken~

They managed to find a safe place to land on the inside of the ship. Ben looked around from the inside of the PROTO-Ship, and seeing that nobody came to greet them when they landed, he safely assumed the place was abandoned.

"Do you wish for me to scout ahead?" Rook asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt and readied his PROTO-Tool.

"Yea I'll be right behind you, babe," Ben said as he fiddled this his seatbelt, it didn't always come off easy for him.

Ben didn't see when Rook left but he finally got it off and he caught up to him.

"I guess its all clear so far, since you are not in a fight with anybody," Ben said as he walked up next to Rook.

Ben then saw the oxygen mask that Rook was wearing and couldn't help smile at his cautious boyfriend.

"Ok Hotshot you can lose the mask," he said humorously.

Rook looked to Ben like he was crazy and then saw his young love without one.

"How did you know the ship had a safe atmosphere to breath in?" He asked as he took his off.

"Never been a problem before," Ben openly admitted with a smile, "and since I'm still up right-"

When Ben took a step his foot slipped from under him and fell backwards, he instantly prepared him-self for impact on the hard cold floor. The impact never came and after a moment he opened his eyes to find him-self in Rook's strong protective arms.

"Are you all right?" Rook asked with concern in both his voice and his eyes.

"Yeah," Ben answered while blushing from ether embarrassment of him slipping or from Rook's actions. "What made me slip?"

"This," Rook said picking up the object while still holding Ben.

'I slipped on bubble wrap,' Ben thought with a deadpanned expression.

"I have never seen this before," Rook said curiously as they both stood up. "What does it do?"

Ben just reached out and popped one of the bubbles and saw Rook's eyes widened from surprise has he started to pop a couple.

"Congratulations Rook," Ben said with a smirk, "you just became another slave to the bubble wrap."

Hearing these words, Rook instantly let go and let the item fall freely. Ben just laughed at the action.

"To late now," he said, "But why is it here?"

Ben started hearing the familiar popping noises from bubble wrap and he looked at Rook only to see him shaking his head no and showing he had nothing in his hands.

They both look down the hallway to where the sound was coming from, hearing footsteps also come their way.

They hid behind the wall structure to ether ambush or to find out who was coming their way. Soon Ben could hear voices and they sounded familiar to him, but then he heard Rook's PROTO-Tool hum and notice how Rook's body tensed and how his eyes dilated to… cat like slits?

Ben was a little concern because he had never seen Rook like this and before he could ask him if he was alright, Rook jumped out of his hiding place PROTO-Tool pointed ready at whoever was in the hallway.

"Freeze you scum!"

The way Rook said those words sent a shiver down Ben's spine.

'Okay. That was kind of hot,' Ben couldn't help but think.

~Notes~

Angry Rook = Commanding Rook

Commanding Rook = Sexy Rook

Enough said. XD lol


	14. Chapter 14

The Vreedle brothers are HARD to write with for some reason. They shouldn't be but they are. So if one of them is a little out of character don't hate me plz.

Chapter 13

After putting the brothers on ice thanks to Greymatter, Ben and Rook handcuffed the Vreedle brothers after melting them and began to move them to the main floor of the ship to interrogate them.

Ben was happy to stay as Graymatter because 1) He could hitched a ride on Rook's shoulder, 2) he is loving the growl that was coming from Rook's throat, it sounded as soft as a purr but Ben could still hear the loathing in it for the Vreedle brothers. He couldn't help but lean against his warm soft-furred throat to hear it better.

'Note to self, sit on Rook's shoulder as much as possible in future when in small alien form,' thought Ben.

~BRooken~

On the main floor, Rook stared down the brothers intently with a scowl on his face as Ben was still on his shoulder.

"Words fail me on how much I loathe you two," Rook said with his arms folded as his thumb unconsciously tapped against his arm. "You two are with out a doubt the _worst_ villains in the galaxy."

"Aw thank you kindle," Boid said as his brother smiled at what was said to them.

"That _wasn't_ a compliment," Rook said through gritted teeth forgetting he said a contraction.

Ben definitely took notice of the contraction and decided now would be a good time to try and calm is angered fuelled boyfriend and get to the bottom of the situation.

"Whoa there Rook," Ben said as he patted Rook's neck to get his attention. "As much as I love seeing this other side of you, we do have a find out why- wait. Did you say villains? Since when?"

"Since these two _vermin_ decided to destroy the plumber's academe ammunition dock!"

"We couldn't help our-selves," said Boid.

"It is within our nature to plow stuff up," Octagon explained.

"Boom," Boid added.

Ben could hear and audible growl from Rook.

"Easy Tiger. Just breath," Ben was really debating on changing back into human so he could calm Rook better, but his gut told him to stay in Galvan form just a little longer.

Rook did take a few breaths but only calmed him a little.

"And because of the destruction," Rook continued, "the Plumbers and the staff declared the area unsafe for the remainder of the semester. So I had to take my final exam in a temporary trailer on an _asteroid_!"

"And the plumbers had been after us ever since," Boid said nostalgically.

'Wow, I bet their mother is _so_ proud,' Ben sarcastically thought.

Ben started his questions to the Brothers on what they were doing on the ship when the main screen on the control panel went off showing an all too familiar vessel.

"My Ship!" Rook shouted and then turned to Boid and Octagon loudly growling. "You!"

"It ain't us!" Boid quickly said. "Honest!"

"I got this." Ben said as he jumped off Rook's shoulder and landed on a button that activated the tracker beam, successfully pulling the PROTO-Ship back to the dock station.

Rook was momentarily blinded by the green light as Ben changed back.

"Now lets go find out who really took your ride," Ben said a little pissed him-self. Rook's Truck was awesome and if anyone thinks they could mess with his boyfriend's stuff and get away with it are sadly mistaken.

"These two are coming with us," Rook said in that commanding voice that made Ben a little light headed.

"Honey," Ben said sternly catching Rook's attention, "if you don't stop being sexy you're going to cause a problem for me that would be very awkward to fix."

Rook just looked at Ben confused as the brothers just looked at Ben oddly.

~BRooken~

"You are _not_ serious," Rook deadpanned.

"I _am_ serious," Ben answered.

Rook groaned as he put his hand on his face. "Ben my love," he said calmly as he removed his hand form his face, "while my heart does beat for you greatly, how can you expect me to work with vermin like them?" he asked pointing to Argit, Boid and Octagon.

"I don't like working with them ether sweet heart," Ben said reassuringly, "but we can't take the Incurseans on own our own."

Ben laced his hand with Rook's and looked in his eyes.

"I know you _really_ don't like the Vreedle Brothers and Argit jacked your truck," Rook had a very un-amused look on his face as Ben was talking. "But you have to trust me on this. The Incurseans out number us by a big number and we need all the help we can get. Besides," Ben said sweetly as he lend against Rook, "I would like to finish our 20 questions game on a round of smoothies."

Rook hung his head and sighed not liking this one bit.

"Alright," Rook said simply.

"Thanks," Ben said with a smile. He then turned to everyone else, "here's the plan, we split up and run off the Incurseans. We'll deal with the dooms day device later."

Argit just stars at Ben and then turned to the Vreedle Brothers.

"Are those two dating?"

"We had on what you would call a suspicion on the subject on the relationship between the two on an earlier conversation that they had, of which we can conclude from this conversation that they are indeed as you would say 'going out'," Octagon answered.

"K," said Argit, "I just wanted to make sure my panic state wasn't making me crazy."

~Notes~

God I'm tired -_-

But YAY that last thing with octagon came out great. Cuz it sounds like something he would say.

But I hope you enjoyed this so far and more will come.


	15. Chapter 15

Please Read me:

I think there is a typo on what I said earlier about the crying part that is coming up soon on "thanks for all the smoothies"

So what I'm aiming for is not for my readers to cry but for Ben to cry. I had this image in my head with Ben and Rook before Ben went alien-x but after watching the episode I realized I jumped the gun. So Ben is not going to cry as much as I wanted, but I can still work with what I got. :)

Ok enough chitchat go read XD

Chapter 14

"So let me get this strait, you don't know how it happened it just happened," asked Argit.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Ben said annoyed.

Ben and Argit were walking down one of the many hallways of the ship looking for Incurseans and during that time Argit wouldn't stop pestering Ben about random subjects including Ben's relationship with Rook. It was getting on Ben's nerves… A lot.

"Yeah right, I bet it was love at first sight," said Argit as he nudged Ben's side.

"Augh! Argit! Why do you even care?" Ben asked peeved as he stopped and looked at Argit. "Last I checked you don't care what people do unless you get something out of it. So what do you really want?"

"Well…" Argit said with hesitation, "I was kinda wondering if Rook had a sister that you could hook me up with. I hear that Revonnahgander chicks are can be insanely hot sometimes and the rumors say… Ben. Why are you looking at me like that?"

If looks could kill then Ben's line of sight would have been instant death to those who skimmed it. So many thoughts were going through Ben's head and none of them ended well for Argit.

Ben took a calming breath and looked out the cargo window holding his hands behind his back.

"You know Argit," Ben said eerily calm. "I have been wondering if your species can survive the hash conditions of space, I know a couple of my aliens can at lest hold their breath for a moment in it."

"Um, Benny buddy," Argit chuckled nervously, "Even Boid knows that my kind doesn't last half a second out there."

Ben then turned and glared at Argit.

"Then I suggest you _shut_ _up _about Rook's siblings before I chunk you into space like the earthlings do to pumpkins in the Pumpkin Chunkin Competition on Halloween!" Ben said heatedly to Argit. "And I'm not talking about those catapults they use, I'm talking about the giant air compressor cannons."

Argit could only look at Ben with wide nervous eyes as Ben continued.

"I haven't met them yet but Rook talks about them fondly like any good brother would I do like to consider them as my siblings. And even if I don't chunk you into space, I know Rook for a fact will skin you alive with his PROTO-Tool for even _thinking_ about going near any of his sisters. Do I make my-self clear?"

"Yes sir," Argit gulped.

"AUGH! You better hope a frog comes around the corner soon because I need to punch something _hard_," Ben said frustrated as they continued on there way.

~BRooken~

If there is one thing that could put Ben on edge quickly is being useless in the middle of a dogfight. Especially if its an Incursean warship gunning them down from the back and two petty crooks firing at them from the front.

"Babe, I don't think we can keep this up!" Ben shouted over the sounds of gunfire.

Suddenly there was an explosion from the back that caused the PROTO-Ship to larch forward.

"Please tell me that wasn't the engine," said Ben as he looked at Rook.

"It was not the engine, it was the thrusters," Rook said quickly as he placed a protective arm in front of Ben. "We are going down!"

Ben grabbed his arm as they prepared for the rollercoaster ride down.

~BRooken~

'This is not good,' Rook thought. 'This is not good at all.'

The Anihilaarg had been activated and Rook didn't know what to do.

"Ben," Argit said in a panic as he scurried all over Ben like the rodent he is, "you got to do something! The universe is where I keep all my stuff!"

"Get off him!" Rook snarled as he grabbed Argit's scruff and pulled him off Ben, which Ben was very grateful for. He was not going to let his finale moments with Ben be someone else touching his love.

"Thanks Hon," Ben said as he started to look through the omnitrix.

"Ben what are you doing?" Rook asked. "Please do not be offended on what I am about to say, but I can not think of any alien that could stop the Anihilaarg's countdown."

"I can think of three," Ben said as he continued to look. "Graymatter, Upgrade, and Jury Rigg."

Now Rook felt dumb, Rook read some of Ben's alien files the other day and the three that Ben mentioned do have a good chance of disarming the Anihilaarg. But the chance of getting said aliens from the Omnitrix where low based on the track record of the Omnitrix working.

But that was all they had left, a chance.

"Ok Omnitrix," Ben said sternly. "I don't want Goop. I don't want Swampfly. Just give me something that I can use to disarm this thing so we can all get on with our lives."

Rook was then blinded by the light of the watch. And when the light faded, his jaw dropped at what he saw.

"Alien-X… It is real!" (Original Alien-X not Stan Smith Alien-X)

Old habits die-hard as his old fanboy side reemerged temporarily as he basked in the glow of Alien-X's awesomeness. (Come on who wouldn't)

"I am truly sorry for not believing you sooner, my love," Rook said excitedly as he went over to Ben. "But we had that discussion earlier today, so how are you going to use Alien-X to stop the Anihilaarg?" (God that is a dumb name)

Ben was unresponsive and Rook began to worry.

"Ben?" Rook asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Ben's face. "Are you all right?"

He was still not responding and fanboy Rook was gone and very worried Rook was back.

"Ben! Please say something!"

"That's it! We're Toast!" Argit said in defeat.

"We are not bread yet!" Rook replied. "Ben has to be in there and-"

Rook was cut short as a light exploded from the dooms day device and then imploded back to where it came from. And then the horror started as the very fabric of reality began to disintegrate slowly into nothingness.

"Ooo this is bad! This is so bad!" panicked Argit. "There are so many things that I didn't get to do! So many things that I don't have yet! And why are you standing there!?"

Everyone was backing a way from the slowly growing nothingness but Rook who remained by Ben's side.

"Because I made a promise to stand by his side no matter the odds against any threat that would come," Rook said somberly as he placed his over Ben's and held it, "and I plan to keep it."

"Well it was nice know that you aren't a backstabber," Argit mockingly said. "To bad it ain't ganna help anybody right _know_!"

Rook just ignored him as he looked out into the growing vast nothingness feeling… happy. There was nothing else to describe it. He was calm and happy being right by Ben's side.

Rook closed his eyes with a relaxed smile on his face, feeling Ben's presents next to him.

"Ben," Rook said softly, "I do not know if you can hear me. But I just wanted to let you know that I regret nothing and that I am truly happy to have been in your life."

The nothingness begins to slowly disintegrate one side of Rook's body as he continued. "And I am not frighten or sadden of what is happing around me. I am happy just being here with you… I love you," Rook softly said still smiling with his eyes closed as a couple of tears of joy flowed down the black stripes of his face.

"I love you… there is nothing more I can say."

More of the void was eating a way at Rook and the last thing he remembered was the feeling of Ben's hand that he held intertwining with his making him feel whole.

He then lost consciousness as their hands remained intertwined a moment longer until rest of him faded form existence.

~Notes~

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I actually finished this at 12:00 am.

How about them apples.

And what did I do. I give you a cliff hanger XD

So how did I do? :D


	16. Chapter 16

I know I've left you with a cliffhanger and what did I do? I leave you hanging while I went and played Neopets doing a quest that required using the stars to find missing pages of a history book and the same history being wiped from the peoples minds.

And it was a glorious quest. It involved treachery in the ranks, solving puzzles, hidden clues, and resurrecting the dead! I have to find a spell book to raise the dead part but then it got super hard because there are a million rooms! Plus I imagined Ben and Rook doing the quest instead of me lol.

Chapter 15

"Ok Omnitrix," Ben said sternly. "I don't want Goop. I don't want Swampfly. Just give me something that I can use to disarm this thing so we can all get on with our lives."

With that he hit the Omnitrix instantly feeling his body morph in to the alien that he hoped would be useful. And when he came to, Ben almost had a heart attack seeing he was in the middle of space with out any spacesuit whatsoever.

Then he saw Bellicus and Serena in front of him and he sighed in relief and then dread seeing Bellicus and Serena in front of him.

"Ben," Serena said sweetly, "it's lovely to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Serena," Ben said nicely not wanting to upset her.

"Bellicus, aren't you going to say hi to Ben?" she asked.

"I don't see any need to," he replied haughtily.

"Cheerful as always," Ben said sarcastically. "Look guys-"

Suddenly there was a surge of electricity of some sort that shot up Ben's spine. It didn't hurt, it was like one of those gag-pens that you prank your friends with that shocks your thumb when you use it and it leaves it feeling funny for a second.

"What was that!?" he asked as he looked around to see what caused it. Then he heard it. Sounds he hoped to only hear in his darkest nightmares. Screams of terror.

He can hear across the galaxies of people screaming for their lives. And as he heard the screams, Ben saw at random spots across the universe being engulfed by a dark void. He was in complete shock at what he was seeing.

'It really is being destroyed,' Ben thought as his body slightly shook in anxiety.

"Must they make so much noise," Bellicus asked annoyed. "It's only the universe."

That snapped Ben back to where he was.

"Only the universe," Ben said quietly at first. "_ONLY_ the universe! People's lives are being wiped out. Their homes! Everything! Everything is being disappearing right before their eyes! Their friends, their families, their… Rook."

It dawned on Ben that Rook was the closest to the blast zone and it horrified him that one of the billons and billons of screams is Rook's.

"Rook… I want to see Rook! Um," Ben started thinking of how to start the motions. "Motion to receive visual on Rook Blonko's location," Ben said as he looked to Bellicus. "I vote to approve the motion.

"I vote to deny the motion," said Bellicus.

Ben looked to Serena, if she approves then the motion will be carried.

"I approve," she said happily.

"My I ask why," said Bellicus. "This _is_ a pointless motion."

"I'm the voice of love and compassion," she explained. "Ben is worried about his love. How could I deny such a thing? Besides, the universe is ending so it makes all our past arguments null and void."

"Fine," He said defeated, "motion carried."

Suddenly there was a bright light, but not so bight it blinded Ben, that formed into a circle and in side he can see Rook standing beside Alien-X's still body. He can also see the void inching closer to Rook.

"Rook, are you insane? Run!" Ben cried.

"He can't hear you," said Bellicus. "Besides, his decision looks sound to me. There is no place to run to for safety."

"That's not the point! It's-"

"_Ben_."

Ben looked back at Rook completely ignoring any other comment Bellicus would say.

"_I do not know if you can hear me. But I just wanted to let you know that I regret nothing and that I am truly happy to have been in your life._"

Ben hugs him-self and trembles as more and more of Rook disappears as he continues to listen.

"_And I am not frighten or sadden of what is happing around me. I am happy just being here with you… I love you_."

Ben cried silently, touched by Rook's words but also sadden because even though they are standing side-by-side, he felt eons away from him.

"_I love you… there is nothing more I can say_."

"I-I love you too," choked Ben.

He then noticed Rook was holding Alien-X's fisted hand.

"Motion to… Motion to… can we hold his hand?" He asked not looking way from Rook.

Bellicus and Serena looked to each other with a sad look in silent agreement.

"Motion carried," they both said.

And thus Alien-X's hand intertwines with Rook's putting a smile on both Ben and Rook. And soon the void swallows Rook completely.

The visual disperses but Ben still looks at the spot where he last saw Rook and says noting.

"Ben," Serena asked unsurely, "is there anything you want us to do?"

Ben takes a deep breath as he hugs his knees to his chest trying to calm him-self so he can think strait.

"Alien-X can still fix this, right," Ben asked hopefully.

"Of course," Serena said kindly, "all we have to do is agree."

"Then motion to save the universe in anyway possible?"

"Motion carried," they both said.

"Ben," said Bellicus catching Ben's attention. "_Don't_ destroy the universe this time. I rather not deal with sappy romances."

"No promises," replied Ben.

Ben then felt a massive surge of power coarse through his body as galaxies start decorating the void of space once again.

~Notes~

I did it!

Now all that is left is the reunion. :D

I really wanted to hear more of Bellicus and Serena on this episode but I blame them for not having enough time to use them properly.

Anyway its 11:27 pm. Its time for bed -_- Zzzz


	17. Chapter 17

Extra long chapter :D hard to finish when two 4 year olds are talking by yelling. -_-;

Any way enjoy :D

Chapter 16

The next few moments were somewhat surreal for Ben. Seeing everyone back where they were when, or in this case maybe after, he hit the Omnitrix. He just stood there letting it all sink in that everything was ok and that everybody was alive again as Lord Emperor Milleous looked over the doomsday devise that was now a dud.

"Did the Omnitrix not work?

Hearing Rook's voice next to him, Ben spun around to him so fast he almost lost his balance. And seeing him standing there alive brought so much joy to Ben he almost didn't believe it.

"Ben? Why are there tears-Oof!"

Ben didn't let him finish as he practically jumped onto a surprised Rook, nearly caused him to lose his footing, and held him as close as he possible could.

"You're here," Ben said softly as he buried his face in-between Rook's neck and shoulder. "You're okay."

"Of course I am okay, or at lest I am more okay now that the Anihilaarg is inactive this whole time," Rook said reassuringly as Ben looked at Rook lovingly while resting his head on the Revonnahgander's shoulder. "But what has caused you to act strangely suddenly? Which there is nothing wrong with the way you are acting."

Ben chuckled and smiled at the light blush on Rook's cheeks.

"Lets just say that my universe might as well be empty if I didn't have my heart's flame there with me."

"Heart's flame," Rook asked surprised as his face got redder. "Really?"

Ben nodded his head in approval, "but just so we're clear it's the heart's flame that means I'm madly in love with you. So if you really want it to mean fiancé, _you_ are proposing to _me_," Ben said sweetly. "Of course whenever you are ready, so no rush."

Ben couldn't help but laugh at Rook's red-faced expression as the Revonnahgander's mind buzzed with thoughts that Ben knew for a fact was a mix Rook already planning a fantasy wedding and some unintentional naughty thoughts on the honeymoon.

"So those twos is datin'," Milleous asked after Boid stepped on the dooms day device into tiny pieces.

"Yah they're all goo-goo-gaa-gaa for each other," Argit said annoyed as he walked up to Emperor Milleous. "But enough about them, I did bring what we agreed upon so-"

Suddenly a the few of the Incursean foot soldiers pointed their weapons at him. "Even! We are even," Argit said quickly with a terrified smile. "It was nice doing business with you Lord Emperor Milleous."

As Argit was walking away from Milleous and towards Ben and Rook, Ben whispered something to Rook, which snapped him out of his dazed state and pointed his Proto-Tool at Argit. Of course Argit stopped in his tracks seeing the gun.

"You are not going anywhere just yet," Rook said sternly.

Argit just stared at the gun in fear as his ears dropped.

~BRooken~

While Rook was sending their report to Max from inside the PROTO-Truck, Ben was enjoying a Mr. Smoothie's drink at Argit's expense.

"Okay I get it," Argit said annoyed as he and Ben sat at a random Mr. Smoothie table. "You're still ticked off about me wanting a free hook up with his sister, and since you're all lovey-dovey, you're probably mad about me jacking his ship too."

"Yeah," Ben replyed with a glare. "But also this whole mess would have never happened if you didn't look for that stupidly-named-but-extremely-deadly-dangerous weapon."

"That thing is a dud. So not _deadly-dangerous_," Argit pointed out. "Besides, are the handcuffs _really_ necessary?"

Argit held up his forearms to show said handcuffs.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ben said sarcastically. "Did you want me to say that you wanted to bang his sister and not 'Rook, My Heart's Flame, this whole ordeal has put me through such distress and it's all Argit's fault'?"

Argit sat on the idea for a moment before he reluctantly decided he still wanted to live a few more years and relaxed as much as he could in his seat.

Ben wasn't lying when he said to rook all this stressed him some, he was already slightly stressed from the random monster attacks and more stressed of the possibility of the all the monster's just being one monster shifting like he does with the omnitrix. But Ben never told him that the monster attacks are stressing him seeing how Rook was worrying about his safety. He didn't want to make Rook worry about him more then was necessary.

So the universe almost being erased didn't help him much, except maybe Argit's empty wallet.

Ben started to smile, seeing Rook walking towards them noticing him hiding something behind his back.

"Whatcha got hidin' there sweetie," Ben asked teasingly while Argit gagged quietly.

"A gift that I bought for you the other day," Rook said with a smile as he sat a medium flat whit box on the table and then next to Ben. "I accidently forgot about it until I saw it under my seat when getting out my truck and thought now would be an appropriate time to give it to you since we are now Heart's flames."

"Can I open it now," Ben asked excitedly.

"You can, after we concluded our 20 questions game."

"Easy," Ben said with a smirk. "While me and Argit were looking for Incurseans, I was figuring out who you picked."

He had to at the time, because if he didn't, he would have thrown Argit out in space.

"And I narrowed it down to three aliens. So it _has_ to be one of them."

"And if it is not what I picked, then what?"

"Then I lose," Ben said simply with a smile.

"Then 'fire a day'."

"Fire _away_," Argit corrected under his breath.

"Is it that Mr. Hokestar guy?"

"No."

"Pax?"

"Most certainty no," Rook deadpanned as Ben laughed at the response.

"Is it Totoro? The cutest little alien I have seen so far in my life?"

"You are a great Detective, heart's flame," He said with a smile as he placed the gift in front of Ben.

"Aw you're so sweet," Ben said as he leaned forward and kissed Rook on the lips as Rook also kissed back.

"Augh you guys are so sappy you make me want to hurl," Argit said annoyed which caused an audible angry growl from Rook.

'His growl sounds like that lynx I heard on youtube,' thought Ben as he open the box.

Inside the Box was a white Hoodie that had lime-green markings and the number ten was also in green. And what trimmed the green was just the right shade of light blue to compliment the color. (basically Ben's hoodie from the show but with an added color)

"Rook! I love it!" Ben happily said with a smile as he put it on eagerly. "Ooo it's even got that new hoodie feel."

After successfully putting it on, Ben got out of his seat and turned once. "So, how do I look?"

"You look radiant as always," Rook said lovingly.

Ben rolled his eyes with a smile at Rook's words, until he realized something.

"But I didn't get you anything."

"You need not worry, my emerald," reassured Rook. "You accepting the gift with such eagerness did bring me joy."

"Nice try Hotshot, but I'm getting you a gift whether you like it or not," Ben said sternly as he started walking over to the Mr. Smoothie's order window. "Starting by getting you a well deserved smoothie with Argit's money."

"Can you at least get me something, Yah know since you are using my money and all."

"I guess that's fair, since your deal went south with Milleous."

~BRooken~

Ben thanked the casher and started walking back to their table holding a tray of smoothies when he noticed something strange. Everything froze, the big give away was squirrel that was supposed to be running across the seating area but it was stuck in mid run.

"hummm… ROOK! I'm being murdered!..."

Rook didn't move from his spot.

"Yep time stopped," Ben confirmed him-self. "I only know one person that can do that."

Ben turned around to see Professor Paradox in his new look.

"Hay Professor," He greated him, "digging the new look. But usually you see me because ether I cause a time anomaly or I get wrapped up in some time related thing. So what happen?"

"You needn't worry Master Tennyson," Paradox said with a calm smile, "I came here on my own accord for a few reasons, one of them being an apology."

"An apology? To me? Why?"

"Well that Contemelia ship wasn't meant for _your_ universe it was meant for another, an alternate universe that I call 'Ben 10: Omniverse'."

"… I'm listening."

"You see, while walking through time is a breeze for me, sometimes putting in coordinates for an advance ship that can travel through universes can be quiet complicating. And since your universe and the other are so close together, the two might as well be neighbors."

"… so what caused the ship to end here and not there?"

Paradox grabbed his goggles around his neck and placed them over his eyes."

"I forgot to carry the four."

Ben must of black out or something because the next thing he saw was a Professor Paradox covered in smoothies.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh don't worry Master Tennyson," he said with a smile as he wiped the smoothie off his face. "What fun is there if you don't enjoy the fruits of life or in this case the fruit smoothies of life."

Ben felt a little better knowing he wasn't mad at him, "Well I'm sorry none the less, so what else are you here for?"

"Again in the same universe, there will be an event called 'Ben again', which I just came from so you know, in which Eon will cause a massive disruption in the space time continuum at one point. And since as I said before you being neighbors, it will have an effect on your universe as well."

"Will everything be alright?" He asked worried. He really didn't need another universe being destroyed on him, Ben is pretty sure he can't get Alien-X to work again.

"No need to fret," the Professor said with a reassured smile. "As I said, I recently came from that event and I checked your timeline ahead and everything turned out alright."

"I guess I would asked you when and what's going to happen, but you're not going to tell me, are you," Ben asked knowingly.

"Wise as always Master Tennyson," replied Paradox. "Maybe a little wiser then your neighbor."

Ben chuckled at the comment "Don't let 'Omniverse Ben' hear you say that."

"Quite," he agreed with a smile. "But none the less, I have one more tid-bit for those who have reading eyes. Just as a show ends and starts in seasons, so will these fun fan stories. So read and relax, because adventures await for our characters."

Ben stares at the professor for a moment baffled by his words.

"Ok not only am I confused by what you said, no surprise. But you just make a Haiku."

"Indeed I did," Paradox confirmed. "And as you know I have my reasons for my actions and I believe I have kept you from your love long enough," he continued as he pointed down, which Ben fallowed the finger and wasn't all that surprised to see the beverages that he through at the Professor are once again filled and resting on the tray he had.

Ben gave his gratitude to him still looking at the tray in his hands.

"A pleasure talking to you always, Master Tennyson," he said happily. "And good luck when you are being called into court."

"Wait. What!" Ben looked up quickly but only to find him gone. "Hang on! Why am I being called into court!? Or will, or whatever."

"Ben who are you talking to?"

Ben turned around to see Rook staring at him with slight worry while Argit thought he had gone crazy.

The young hero just sighed from mental exhaustion as he gave Argit and Rook their drinks and sat back down with his own drink.

"Sorry," he said as he rested against Rook and closed his eyes. "The Professor decided to pop in and leave me with more questions than answers like always."

"Professor Hokestar was here?" Rook asked as he looked around to catch sight of the alien.

"Na, wrong professor," Ben said after taking a drink from his smoothie. "The Professor I just talked to was Professor Paradox. You haven't met him yet but he may have already met you."

Rook was very confused as he brought out a devise to access the Plumber's data profile.

"Douse this Professor Paradox have a file?"

"Don't know," he answered as he sat up to stretch. "If he does, all it will say is that his name is Professor Paradox and in the info will ether be nothing or the word 'spoilers'."

"Actually it says, 'Don't murder Ester.' and 'P.s. Ben, The new Hoodie that Rook gave suits you'."

Ben started to laugh hard from Rook's bewildered face as the brunet tried to stay in his seat.

"But I just gave you that Hoodie! How did it get into the data base so fast?! Who is Ester!?"

Argit just drank his smoothie and glared at the two as a headache formed.

"I'm surrounded by morons."

~Notes~

The reason why paradox came into the story early is

1) Paradox is awesome

2) I wanted to have some real fun on the Ben again episode but it wont be at all like the Ben again episode.

3) I like messing with Ben

4) Just like Paradox I have my reasons, one of them being that not everybody reads the notes and I had important info to give. The haiku was a last minute idea.

Anyway next time, jealous Rook comes back XD


End file.
